


Blind

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Deutsch | German, English, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Chapter 1(in german):Natürlich jagen die BakerStreetBoys wieder Verbrecher, aber dieses Mal kommen sie nicht nur mit einem blauen Auge davon. Sherlock realiziert, dass es schlimmeres gibt, als auf der Straße zu sterben.Chapter 2 (The same story in english)Of course, the BakerStreetBoys chase criminals again, but this time they don't just get away with a blue eye. Sherlock realizes that there are worse things than dying on the road.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, was sollte das? Verdammt! Ich hätte mir...” Doch John hörte abrupt auf zu meckern, als er seinen Kompagnon nicht mehr in seiner Nähe sah. Irritiert stand er vom Bürgersteig auf und blickte sich in der Dunkelheit um. Während er sich die Stelle am Kopf rieb, die er sich eben gestoßen hatte, hörte er jemanden rufen.

“Hallo? Ist hier jemand? Hilfe!” Es war eindeutig eine Frauenstimme. Sie war aber anscheinend nicht verletzt oder zumindest nicht allzu sehr, denn ihre Stimme klang kräftig und klar. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken lief er natürlich zu ihr, um zu sehen was er tun konnte. Er nahm sein Handy um hier überhaupt etwas zu erkennen. Denn dicker Nebel gesellte sich auch noch zur Nacht hinzu. Ausnahmsweise ist heute London mal vom Regen verschont geblieben. Es war nur ein kurzer Weg über die wenig befahrene Seitenstraße.

Sein Kopf tat ganz schön weh. Wenn er Sherlock findet, darf der sich erst mal was anhören. Was dachte sich dieser nur dabei, ihn einfach herum zu schubsen? Vielleicht stand er mal wieder auf irgendwelchen Beweisen. Was konnte er denn dafür, wenn er in der unbeleuchteten Nebenstraße nicht so gut sehen konnte? Vielleicht sollte er sich doch so eine Taschenlampe für den Schlüsselring holen. Er stoppte mit diesen Gedanken, als er bei der Rufenden angekommen war.

“Sind Sie Arzt? Sie müssen ihm helfen. Ich glaube er wurde angefahren.” John beugte sich zu der Frau hinunter und wollte ihr erklären das er in der tat Doktor war, um ihr somit wenigstens etwas behilflich sein konnte. Doch der Anblick der ihm durch das Licht des Handydisplays geboten wurde, ließ ihn kurz vor entsetzten erstarren. Jetzt wurde ihm auch bewusst, warum ihn Sherlock zur Seite gestoßen hatte. Jemand hatte es auf sie abgesehen. Aber er erinnerte sich nicht Licht oder Motorgeräusche gehört zu haben. John atmete immer wieder tief durch, als würde ihm die Luft hier auf einmal zu knapp werden. Ohne die Augen von seinem Mann zu lassen, gab er der Frau sein Telefon.

“Rufen Sie schnell einen Krankenwagen.” Bat er sie im normalen Ton, aber er wusste nicht ob er sich noch weiter auf eine Unterhaltung konzentrieren könnte. Selbst als das Licht abgewendet wurde, konnte er immer noch das blasse und blutüberströmte Gesicht seines Mannes erkennen. So ruhig wie es ihm möglich war, kontrollierte er den Liegenden genau auf seine Verletzungen. Auch wenn es nicht wirklich ein gutes Zeichen in diesem Moment war, ist er doch froh das seine Hände nicht zitterten. Abwesend strich er dem Bewusstlosen ein paar blutverklebte Locken aus dem Gesicht. Er konnte bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen nicht viel diagnostizieren. Deshalb war es besser den Liegenden so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen.

“Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs. Er wird es doch schaffen. Oder?” Ehrlich gesagt wusste der Arzt nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Denn er hatte schon genug damit zu kämpfen, die Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit die gerade in ihm hoch kamen zu wieder zu verdrängen.

“Ich wollte doch nur vor der Tür eine rauchen und dann sah ich ihn hier liegen. Scheiße, wer macht so was?” Die Frau zündete sich nervös ein Zigarette an, als man schon die Sirene vernehmen konnte. Sie rannte eilig durch eine Seitengasse. Wahrscheinlich um den Sanitätern den Weg zu weisen. Schnell kamen sie mit einer Trage an und wollten von ihm genaueres wissen. John hörte seine Stimme, wie sie ruhig erklärte was er fest gestellt hatte. Seltsamerweise kam ihm Szene so weit weg vor. Alles ging ihm plötzlich auch viel zu schnell. Trotzdem ließ er Sherlock’s Hand nicht los, als dieser in den Krankenwagen gebracht wurde.

In seinem Kopf wollte er so gut es ging positiv denken. Sein Detektiv wird die Augen wieder öffnen. Schließlich haben sie beide schon Schlimmeres durchgestanden. Es war für ihn immer noch nicht normal Sherlock im Krankenhaus zu sehen. Am Ende war doch er meistens derjenige, der dort landet. Der Lockenkopf umging diesen Weg immer mit allen Mitteln die ihm zu Verfügung standen.

“Es wird sich nicht wiederholen.” Flüsterte John immer wieder wie ein Stoßgebet.

Nur der Sanitäter neben ihm im Wagen, der sich darum kümmerte das der Verletzte genug Sauerstoff bekam sah ihn nur kurzzeitig prüfend an, sagte dann aber nichts weiter dazu. Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser schon viele Menschen im Schockzustand gesehen und somit wusste er das jeder anders handelte.

Kaum waren sie im Krankenhaus angekommen, wurde Watson zur Seite gedrängt. Aber das ließ er nicht so einfach mit sich machen. Auch wenn er seit der Ankunft keinen Ton von sich gab, schob er sich nun durch das Personal bis er wieder Sichtkontakt zu seinem Mann hatte. Irgendjemand rief das er hier gar nicht hinein durfte, aber ihm war das in diesem Moment so was von egal. Diese Leute verstanden ihn nicht. Sie können nicht begreifen das er bei ihm bleiben musste. Das letzte Mal als so etwas passierte und er ihn aus den Augen ließ, da...

Was war das auf einmal für ein Gefühl? Er schloss kurz die Augen, um nach dem öffnen zu bemerken, dass er an die Decke des Flurs blickte. Irritiert fragte er sich warum er am Boden lag. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das er von jemanden dorthin gedrückt wurde. Ein Mann der vielleicht etwa im selben Alter war wie er, starrte ihm nun prüfend ins Gesicht.

“Geht es wieder?” Der Blonde nickte darauf und der Druck auf ihn ließ abrupt nach. Jetzt bemerkte er auch die zwei jüngeren Männer, die ihm an den Armen am Boden gehalten hatten. Sofort richtete er sich wieder auf.

“Ich... ehm.. Es tut mir Leid.” Watson sah flüchtig beschämt zu seinen Füßen, weil es lange her war seit ihm das letzte Mal die Sicherung durchgebrannt ist. Sherlock war ja immer an seiner Seite und wusste so was zu unterbinden. Bei dem Gedanken straffte er wieder die Schultern, denn nun war er wieder Herr über sich selbst.

“Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Meine Name ist Dr. John Watson und der Patient..”

“Schon in Ordnung. Ich weiß wer Sie sind. Sherlock Holmes, der Mann der gerade mit schweren Kopfverletzungen hier ankam, ist ihr Partner nicht wahr? Auch wenn manchmal wenig Zeit für andere Sachen habe, lese ich gelegentlich auch die Zeitung.” Die beiden anderen Männer hatten sich verzogen als sie bemerkten, dass sie nicht mehr gebraucht wurden.

“Ich habe ihnen nur ein normales Beruhigungsmittel gegeben, falls sie sich darüber Gedanken machen sollten.” Natürlich. Mein Mann wurde gerade mit einer offenen Kopfwunde, vermutlich Schädelbasisbruch, hier herein gebracht und ich mache mir sorgen was mir gerade gespritzt wurde. Solange ich hier noch stehe ist es mir relativ egal, dachte Watson ein wenig verärgert. Er holte einmal kurz tief Luft.

“Was können Sie mir über seinen jetzigen Zustand sagen?”

“Leider konnten man noch nicht genaues feststellen. Fürs erste wissen wir nur das der Schädel gebrochen ist. Während wir hier versuchten Sie zu beruhigen, wurde Mr. Holmes zum Operationssaal gebracht. Gehen Sie nach Hause und...”

“Nein.” Unterbrach er den Doktor deutlich, damit dieser wusste was sein Standpunkt war. Er würde jetzt garantiert nirgendwo hin gehen.

“Hören Sie! Es könnte Stunden dauern bis..” John ging einfach auf einen Stuhl zu, der in der Nähe stand und setzte sich auf diesen.

“Ich habe Zeit.” Meinte er noch. Der stehende Arzt sah ihn noch für einen kurzen Moment an, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte.

“Wie Sie meinen.” Mit diesen Satz verließ er dann den Korridor der Station, denn er musste sich ja auch noch um andere Patienten kümmern.

Watson seufzte und lehnte sich nach hinten. Eher unbewusst griff er in seine Jackentasche, um merkte das sein Handy sich darin befand. Es war seltsam, denn er erinnerte sich nicht es von dieser Frau wiederbekommen zu haben. Er konnte ja nicht mal den Weg hier her beschreiben, wenn man ihn danach fragen würde.  
Natürlich meldete sein Handy eine Nachricht an. Ihm war klar, bevor er aufs Display schaute von wem diese kam.

Gab es wieder ärger?  
MH

Er seufzte kurz, dann beschrieb er was genau geschehen war bevor er das Mobiltelefon endgültig abschaltete. Eins wusste er jetzt schon. Er würde die Person ausfindig machen, die für Sherlock’s Lage verantwortlich ist. Für denjenigen konnte er nur hoffen das er ihm nicht ihm Dunkeln begegnet, ansonsten wird das einer seiner schlechten Tage werden.

John schüttelte den Kopf, denn solche Sachen waren jetzt wirklich nicht hilfreich. Um sich Abwechslung zu verschaffen stand er auf und suchte einer Kantine in diesem Gebäude. Er wäre auch mit einem einfachem Automaten zufrieden gewesen. Selbst wenn der nur mit Süßkram gefüllt war. Ihm war gerade alles recht. Obwohl er nur wenig Hoffnung hatte hier ein paar Gummibärchen einfach so auftreiben zu können.

Ein paar Gänge weiter, kam ihm ein Patient mit einem Plastikbecher entgegen.

Allein stehend, man hatte ihn wegen seiner Krankheit vom Job entlassen, vermutlich saß er früher viel im Büro, steht kurz davor zwangsernährt zu werden, eine Prügelei war der eigentliche Grund warum er hier eingeliefert wurde, versucht in seine restliche Zeit noch Routine hinein zu bringen, nach dem Bart zu urteilen gehört Körperhygiene wohl nicht dazu.

“Ruhe jetzt!” Warf John ein wenig lauter als beabsichtigt in den ruhigen Gang. Der Mann mit dem Becher sah ihn nur flüchtig an, schritt aber dann einfach weiter als hätte er nichts bemerkt. Er selber lächelte kurz leicht. Sogar wenn Sherlock nicht in seiner Nähe ist, war dieser trotzdem immer in seinem Kopf.

Es stieg noch Dampf aus dem Plastikbehälter des Mannes der gerade an ihm vorbei ging. Also müsste sich doch ein Automat in der Nähe befinden. Tatsächlich stand ein älteres Modell ein paar Schritte weiter verlassen in einer Ecke. Wenn er sich das Ding genauer ansah, dann wurde es auch nicht wirklich oft benutzt. Zumindest konnte er das Wort Kaffee auf der Anzeige lesen. Das war ihm das einzig wichtige und da war es ihm auch egal wie schlecht dieser schmeckte. Er brauchte einfach das Coffein, um klar denken zu können. Müde war er nicht wirklich, er hoffte das ihn der Kaffee vielmehr von diesen schlechten Gedanken weg brachte. Jetzt fragte er sich, wie der Kerl von eben es nur schaffte sein Getränk in die Hand zu nehmen. Das Plastik aus dem der Becher bestand war sehr dünn und schütze nicht gerade vor der Hitze der Flüssigkeit die hinein gefüllt wurde.

Weil er nicht weiter vor der Maschine herum stehen wollte zog er seinen Jackenärmel einfach über seine Hand und versuchte so den Becher hoch zu nehmen. Mit ein bisschen Geschick klappte das auch ohne das der Plastikbehälter zusammen knickt.

Er hatte es nicht weiter eilig, also ließ er sich Zeit mit dem Rückweg. Jetzt erst kam ihm wieder die junge Frau in den Sinn die Sherlock gefunden hatte. Sobald er Luft hatte zum klar denken, würde er sie ausfragen ob sie nicht doch noch mehr gesehen hatte. Wenn man wieder zur Ruhe kam, lassen sich Informationen besser ordnen. Schlimmstenfalls erinnerte sie sich an gar nichts mehr. Sein Fehler war, dass er überhaupt nicht groß auf sie geachtet hatte.

Es war eine Frau die vermutlich nach ihrer Stimme noch etwas jünger war. So das war alles was er sich ins Gedächtnis rufen konnte. Sherlock würde ihm die Leviten lesen, wenn er davon erfährt. John war sich sicher wenn es ihn getroffen hätte, dann könnte sein Mann sogar sagen wo die Frau demnächst vorzufinden war. Nun er wüsste das auch gern, dann würde das alles ein wenig einfacher werden. Er kannte Sherlock schon so lange, da würde er es doch mal schaffen eine Kleinigkeit alleine zu lösen. Nicht das er die Wahl hat, aber er kann nicht warten bis sein Mann wieder fit ist. Bis dahin könnte der Täter spurlos verschwunden sein.

Lestrade konnte er jetzt auch noch nicht um Hilfe bitten. Denn er hatte in der Dunkelheit nicht mal mitbekommen, in was für einer Straße sie waren. Bloß gut das die Sanitäter so was bestimmt noch wissen. Vielleicht erinnerte sich einer von denen besser an die Frau. Das würde zumindest ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben.

Zu seinem Glück hatte einer der beiden Sanitäter schon Schichtende und diesem machte es auch nicht viel aus, sich kurz über das Geschehene zu unterhalten. Zumindest wollte John den Mann nicht lang aufhalten, weil man ihm ansehen konnte das er müde war. Doch leider wurden aus ein paar Minuten schnell eine halbe Stunde. Ihm wurde es aber nicht übel genommen. Im Gegenteil der Sanitäter war froh, dass er ihm helfen konnte.

Nun wusste er zumindest das er nach einer schwarzhaarigen Frau ausschaue halten musste, die Mitte zwanzig ist und deren Oberarm mit einem auffälliges Katzentattoo verziert war. Die Straße in der sie gewesen sind, war ihm jetzt nicht wirklich bekannt. Lag wahrscheinlich daran das er Sherlock wer weiß wie lange nur durch dunkle Gassen gefolgt war, ohne sich überhaupt mal umzusehen wo sie genau sind. Zumindest konnte er nun dem DI erklären sein Mann hinter einer Rockerkneipe angefahren wurde.

Eigentlich dachte er darüber nach Greg erst mal nicht damit zu belasten, aber für dies war es wohl zu spät. Denn der ältere Holmes hatte sicher schon einige Mittel eingeleitet, um den Kerl dingfest zu machen der seinem Bruder das angetan hatte.

Da fiel ihm auch ein, das er seiner Schwester absagen musste. John hatte zwar versprochen das dieses mal wirklich nichts dazwischen kam, aber wer hatte den mit so was gerechnet. Zugeben er hatte erwartet das sein Mann etwas tun würde, damit sie nicht kommen kann, aber das hier kann er unmöglich geplant haben.

Leicht schmunzelnd setzte er sich wieder auf seinen vorigen Platz. Er dachte an seine Nichte. Da kann der Lockenkopf noch so tun, als wäre ihm das kleine Mädchen nicht wichtig. John wusste das es nur gespielt ist. Auch wenn sie sich dazu entschlossen haben, selbst keine Kinder zu haben freute es ihn doch, wenn sein Mann zu stimmte mit auf die Kleine aufzupassen. Wenn sie erst anfängt alles zu hinterfragen, dann würde sie Sherlock nur noch mehr ans Herz wachsen. Das wusste er jetzt schon. Es war schon ein wenig seltsam das sie aufhörte zu schreien, sobald sie auf Sherlock’s Armen war. Na gut wenn der Herr sich mal dazu erniedrigt das Mädchen hochzunehmen. Wenn er was sagen würde, dann käme der Lockenkopf bestimmt wieder damit an, wie gut John im Babysitten war und das nebenbei Leute ungestört ins Haus steigen können. Nichts desto trotz hätte Sherlock ihn an dem Tag einfach wach rütteln können, aber er tat es nicht. So nahm er an das der Detektiv es nicht so schlimm fand auf ein Baby aufzupassen. Natürlich würde er warten bis die Kleine älter war, um vielleicht mal wieder nach so einer Gelegenheit zu fragen.

Wenn solche Dinge in ihrem Leben nach dieser Katastrophe überhaupt noch drin waren. Abermals musste er seine Rübe schütteln, um diese Negativität los zu werden. Es half aber alles nicht. Schließlich hatte er gesehen wie sein Ehemann aussah. So musste er der Realität wohl ins Auge sehen und damit rechnen, das die nächste Zeit für sie beide nicht einfach werden würde.

Als er doch langsam auf dem Stuhl einknickte, rief endlich jemand nach ihm. Nun hoffte er das die quälende Warterei endlich ein Ende hatte. Der andere Arzt der ihm entgegen kam, sah zuversichtlich aus und John erhob sich sofort. Auch wenn ein wenig zu schnell, denn es knackte ein paar Mal, aber er ignorierte das. Er versuchte mehr, sich wirklich auf alles gefasst zu machen, was der Mann ihm nun mitteilen würde.

Auch schwor er sich dabei sobald er mit Sherlock reden konnte, dann würde er diesem gewaltig die Meinung geigen. Schließlich lag er selbst schon so oft im Krankenhaus. Einmal mehr oder weniger konnte ihm nichts ab.

Hör auf über so was nachzudenken und nimm verdammt nochmal Haltung an, ermahnte sich der Blonde selbst, bevor er ganz auf den Chirurg zu ging.

“Mr. Watson?” Erkundigte er sich, nachdem er kurz auf sein Klemmbrett schielte.

“Ja. Wie steht es um ihn?”

“Wir konnten die Brüche die zum Eindrücken des Schädels führten ohne große Probleme beheben. Wenn Mr. Holmes es langsam angehen lässt, wird alles in vier bis acht Wochen wieder zusammengewachsen sein. Trotz allem erlitt er wahrscheinlich eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung durch den harten Aufprall.” John wusste genau was das jetzt hieß. Abwarten bis der Patient aufwacht und sehen ob er noch der selbe ist wie vorher.

“Er wird jetzt noch nicht aufwachen. Sie sind schon seit gestern hier, nicht wahr? Gehen Sie nach Hause und gönnen Sie sich auch ein wenig Schlaf. Sobald irgendwelche Veränderungen auftreten rufen wir Sie an.” John wollte zwar widersprechen, aber es würde ja so wieso nichts bringen. Er war wirklich am Ende und auch erleichtert, das es fürs erste keine schlechteren Nachrichten gab. So nickte er nur und verabschiedete sich von den Neurochirurgen, bevor er seinen Weg nach draußen antrat. Wenn er Sherlock vorher noch mal besucht hätte, dann könnte er das Krankenhaus wahrscheinlich nicht so einfach verlassen. Zu seiner Erleichterung stand die schwarze Limousine seines Schwagers nicht weit entfernt weg vom Eingang. Zumindest musste er sich so kein Taxi mehr herbei rufen.

“Wenn Sherlock es langsam angehen lässt, werden die Brüche schnell verheilt sein.” Erklärte Watson zuversichtlich. Jetzt konnte er es ja noch so einfach sagen, aber sie wussten alle wie ungeduldig der Detektiv sein konnte. Wenn der Mann etwas will, kann ihn nichts so leicht abhalten.

“Das wird er wohl mal ertragen müssen.” Antworte Mycroft in seinem gewohnten Ton, aber man konnte sehen das er auch erleichtert war.

“Was wenn er nicht mehr in der Lage ist seiner Arbeit nachzugehen?” Watson wusste das sein Gatte das nicht ertragen könnte. Noch weniger würde er denn Gedanken verkraften daran Schuld zu sein.

“John ich weiß, du hast schon viel solcher Fälle gesehen, aber mein Bruder hatte bis jetzt doch immer Glück im Unglück. Selbst wenn er Schäden davontragen sollte, würde er dir das nie zur Last legen. Ich bin sicher bei seinem Dickschädel haben wir uns am Ende umsonst Gedanken gemacht.” Auch dies sagte der ältere Holmes wahrscheinlich nur um sich selber zu beruhigen. Sie redeten den Rest der Fahrt nicht mehr viel miteinander und John war auch irgendwie froh darüber. Ihm war einfach nicht mehr danach Was-wäre-wenn-Fragen auszutauschen.

Er öffnete die Haustür und schlich sich leise nach oben. Er wollte seiner Vermieterin jetzt nicht wirklich erklären wo Sherlock steckte. Mrs. Hudson wusste nämlich auch wenn sein Mann im Krankenhaus lag, dass es eine ziemlich ernste Situation sein muss.

So fühlte es sich für Sherlock wohl an, als ich nicht da war, dachte er bei sich, während er in das leere Wohnzimmer blickte. Es war doch gerade mal ein paar Stunden her. Der Lockenkopf musste bei seinem Verschwinden einige Wochen ohne ihn auskommen. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und trat in die Küche. Lange wollte er sich hier aber nicht aufhalten. Er belegte sich zwei Toastbrotscheiben mit Käse und aß das ganze gleich im stehen. Danach kippte er sich zwei Tassen lauwarmes Wasser hinter her. Für Tee, Kaffee oder sonstigen Genuss, hatte er jetzt einfach keine Zeit. Kaum war die Tasse wieder leer, stellte er sie in die Spüle und lief zum Badezimmer weiter um sich eilig zu duschen. Die Klamotten ließ er dabei einfach auf den Boden fallen. Selbst über Ordnung konnte er jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Das einzige was in seinem Kopf beherrschte war die Tatsache was ihn erwarten würde. Er verfluchte sich und sein Wissen über die Medizin in solchen Momenten. Er war Arzt und wusste was seinen Mann erwarten könnte. Trotzdem stand es nicht in seiner Macht, etwas daran ändern zu können.  
Das heiße Wasser half zwar etwas seine Muskeln zu entspannen aber es ließ ihn auch merken wie müde er war.

Kaum kam John in ihrem Schlafzimmer an, zog er nur schnell seine Schlafanzughose drüber bevor er sich ins Kissen fallen ließ. Auch seine Gewohnheiten machten ihm heute ein Strich durch die Rechnung.

Denn als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, um die Decke besser über sich zu ziehen, blickte er auf eine leere Seite.

Abrupt dachte er wieder daran als er verschwunden war. Lestrade hatte ihm natürlich von Sherlock’s Verhalten während seiner Abwesenheit erzählt und selbstverständlich hatte er sich dafür mehr als einmal entschuldigt. Auch wenn der Lockenkopf meinte das er ihm vergeben hatte, selbst wenn er nicht wirklich etwas für die Vergesslichkeit konnte. Nichts desto trotz kamen ihm wieder Dinge hoch, die eigentlich schon lange begraben hatte. Auch fragte er sich, warum er das nicht in der Vergessenheit bleiben konnte.

“Gute Nacht Sherlock.” Flüsterte er während er die Augen schloss. Eigentlich konnte er mit solchen Gedanken nicht wirklich ausruhen. Er musste es aber versuchen, denn er brauchte den Schlaf. Wer weiß wann er wieder dazu kam.

* * *

 Die nächste Zeit war dann alles andere als leicht für sie beide. Es dauerte noch zwei Tage bis der Lockenkopf wieder zu sich kam. Auch wenn Locken vorübergehend nicht vorhanden waren, weil man ihn wegen der Operation und der Heilung kurz geschoren hatte. Aber Haare wachsen nach. Andere Dinge lassen sich nicht so einfach wieder herstellen.

Als sein Mann erwachte musste der Blonde feststellen, das es weitaus schlimmeres gibt. Denn Sherlock konnte ihn nicht sehen. Nichts um ihn herum konnte er mit den Augen wahrnehmen. Der Sehnerv wurde getroffen und das rief nun eine vorübergehende Blindheit hervor. Zumindest erklärte er dem Detektiv das so positiv wie möglich. Doch als er mit dem älteren Holmes sprach, war nichts mehr so erfreulich. Schließlich wusste er, das es Tage wenn nicht sogar Monate dauern konnte, bis sich die Augen wieder normalisierten. Doch für das Genie waren die Augen das wichtigste. Ohne sie konnte er seinen Job nicht verrichten.

Anfangs versuchte der Älter noch seinem Mann das Leben in ihrer Wohnung so leicht zu machen wie möglich, aber schon nach einer Woche merkte er das es wohl nicht mehr das selbe war. Aber sie wären jetzt nicht an diesem Punkt angekommen wenn sie beide nicht auch das überstehen würden. Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden. Zeit heilt aber leider nicht alle Wunden.

* * *

 

Es polterte unten im Wohnzimmer und John schreckte hoch. Es war mitten in der Nacht und er wunderte sich was eben dieses Geräusch verursachte. Eilig sah er zu seinem Bettnachbarn herüber und musste erkennen, das dieser gar nicht hier war. Besorgt sprang er aus dem Bett und rannte die Treppe hinunter.

“Sherlock?” Es war dunkel im Wohnzimmer, aber konnte den anderen dank der Straßenlichter auf den Boden liegen sehen.

“Was machst du denn alleine hier unten?” Er kniete sich neben seinen Mann. Erst dann bemerkte er das der Satz eben nicht gerade gut gewählt war. Genervt stand Sherlock auf und versuchte jeglicher Berührung zu entgehen.

“Entschuldigung das ich dich nicht vorher gefragt habe, ob ich aufstehen darf!”

“Du weist das war nicht so gemeint.”

“Wie war es dann gemeint? Der arme Sherlock sieht nichts mehr. Ohne Hilfe schafft er doch nichts alleine.” Der Größere war zwar sauer, aber er wendete seinen Kopf nicht einmal in John’s Richtung. Es wäre ja sowie so sinnlos. So stand er zwischendrin nur auf und ging ans Fenster.

“Das habe ich nie gesagt.” Kam es ein wenig leiser von dem Älteren und er wusste das sein Mann ihm nicht böse sein wollte. Ihn frustrierte einfach die Situation weil alles zu lange andauerte. So stand der Blonde nach einer Weile der Stille auf und schritt herüber zu dem anderen, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen oder irgendwas anderes zu tun, damit Sherlock sich mit der Sache nicht alleingelassen fühlte. Doch kurz bevor er ihn anfassen konnte wurde er unterbrochen.

“Nicht.” Ein wenig bedrückt zog er also seine Hand zurück und überlegte ob er vielleicht irgendwas sagen sollte.

“Geh einfach wieder ins Bett, John.”

“Aber..”

“Ich habe es geschafft allein hier herunter zu kommen, weil ich trotz Blindheit seltsamerweise noch weiß wo alles ist. Also nein, John. Ich brauch dich nicht.” Knirschte der Jüngere zischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Der Angesprochene verweilte nur noch kurz an seiner Position bevor er ohne weiteres Wort wieder nach oben verschwand. Als er wieder im Bett lag, dachte er darüber nach ob das jetzt ewig so gehen wird. Selbstverständlich hatte er die Schlafzimmertür offen gelassen, falls der andere nach ihm rufen sollte.

Er überlegte ob er Lestrade fragen könnte, ob er nicht ein paar einfache Fälle für seinen Mann hatte. Sherlock lehnte das zwar ab, weil er ja glaubte das seine Sehkraft wiederkommen würde. John wollte aber das sein Detektiv bemerkt, dass er auch ohne seine Augen dazu im Stande war etwas zu tun. Er würde alle Details seinem Partner aufzählen und dieser würde dann alles wie immer mit seinem Kopf lösen.

Einen Erfolg konnten sie in der letzten Zeit dennoch abhaken. Der Schuldige der Sherlock das angetan hatte saß schon im Knast. Der Kerl war sauer weil sein Bruder wegen dem Genie im auch im Gefängnis steckte. Wenigstens gab es für die ein Happyend, denn der Motorradfahrer darf nun auch eine Weile hinter Gittern wohnen. Er hatte nämlich neben eine Person anfahren mit anschließender Fahrerflucht, noch mehr auf den Konto. Körperverletzung, Drogenbesitz und noch einiges mehr.

Es wäre schön, wenn man immer sagen könnte das die Geschichte gut ausgeht wenn der Bösewicht weg gesperrt wird, dachte er betrübt. Aber egal wie oft er mit den anderen Ärzten sprach und alle Aspekte noch mal durch ging, es gab nichts was ihre Sache hier verbessern könnte. Oder vielmehr was Sherlock hilft wieder Fuß zu fassen. Denn sie beide mussten sich auch damit anfreunden, das es vielleicht geschieht das sein Mann nie wieder sehen konnte.

Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und ihm war echt zum heulen zumute, denn das Attentat war an ihn gerichtet gewesen. Der Verbrecher wollte sich rächen, indem er einen Menschen aus der Umgebung von seinem Mann verletzte oder umbrachte. John wird sich ewig Vorwürfe deswegen machen, wenn die Sehkraft des anderen für immer ausbleibt. Ihm hat man in die Schulter geschossen, sein Bein und der Rest seines Körpers schmerzte hin und wieder weil er alt wird. Da hätte es ihm nicht so viel ausgemacht, wenn das Augenlicht auch noch weg wäre. Doch Sherlock hatte das nicht verdient. Dieser liebte seine Arbeit und nun wo er sie nicht mehr ausführen kann, was soll da aus ihm werden?

Stumm lief ihm eine Träne die Wange hinab aufs Kissen und er fragte sich warum er jetzt schon alles so schwarz malen musste. Es bleibt seinem Mann immer noch Zeit, das er wieder eines morgens aufwacht und wieder sehen kann. Wenn es möglich wäre würde er seine eigenen Augen Sherlock bis dahin leihen.

* * *

Doch auch in den nächsten Tagen passierte nichts positives. John hätte nie gedacht das er wieder anfängt zu beten. Das letzte Mal tat er das im Krieg und als er vor einem bestimmten Grab stand, aber diese Sache hier war anders. Er verlangte ja nicht das der Lockenkopf die Augen aufschlug und die Sehkraft war dann wieder voll da, aber wenigstens das er hell von dunkel unterscheiden konnte oder sonstiges. Einfach irgendwas ihnen ein wenig Hoffnung gibt.

Der Arzt lächelte stumm als der Größere sich neben ihn an den Tisch setzte und versuchte wieder mit ihm zu reden.

“Wegen neulich Nacht..” Doch er unterbrach ihn, denn es gibt nichts weswegen Sherlock sich entschuldigen musste. Er selbst war auch immer ein wenig grantig wenn sein Bein, Schulter oder Rücken ihn auf die nerven ging. Außerdem war es das erste Mal, dass der andere wieder mit ihm sprach, seit ihn in der Nacht hier unten erwischt hatte.

“Schon ok.” Um zu unterstreichen das er ernst meinte, ergriff er noch die Hand seines Mannes die auf den Tisch lag. Es kam ein erleichterter Seufzer von Sherlock, aber dessen Kopf war nur auf den Tisch gerichtet.

“Ich weiß es ist nervig, dass ich es nochmal sage aber wir müssen jetzt geduldig sein.” Er wusste das ist nie eines der Stärken von dem Dunkelhaarigen, doch da mussten sie beide durch. Der Jüngere erwiderte dazu nichts, sondern zog nur seine Hand wieder weg. Für John war das ein wenig unangenehm. Sein Ehemann zog sich gerade zurück, als wäre es eine Last das er ihn anfassen müsste. Er kam nicht drum herum sich zu fragen, ob er Sherlock zu sehr bedrängte. Seit der Detektiv das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte berührten sie sich kaum noch. Das sein Mann keinen Sex wollte, konnte er noch verstehen. Aber keine Küsse. Keine Umarmungen. Das Händehalten eben, schien ja schon zu viel für den anderen.

Er schüttelte über seine konfusen Gedanken den Kopf. Sherlock wollte ihn vielleicht nicht anfassen, weil er ihm seit er wieder hier war, nicht von der Seite wich. Schließlich ging er nicht arbeiten und sie ließen sich das Essen dauernd liefern. Vielleicht war das genau das was hier gebracht wurde. Ruhe, ohne das er vierundzwanzig Stunden hier war.

Während er den Tisch vom Frühstück abräumte, überlegte er ob Sarah ihn heute doch arbeiten ließ. Wenn nicht würde er sich was anderes überlegen, um für ein paar Stunden aus der Wohnung zu kommen. Es musste ja nicht lange sein. Mindestens drei oder eine Stunde. Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf. Da konnte er ja auch gleich hier bleiben. Der Doktor wusste das sein Ehemann trotz Blindheit nicht hilflos war und doch fiel ihm es schwer zu gehen.

“Hey, Sherlock. Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn ich heute doch arbeiten gehe? Ich meine so gehen wir uns eine Weile nicht gegenseitig auf die Nerven. Ich stelle dir dein Telefon so ein, das du nur auf den Anrufknopf drücken musst um mich zu erreichen. Mrs. Hudson ist ja auch unten. Also bis später.” Es sollte cool rüber kommen, aber am ende musste er sich zwingen raus zu gehen, während Sherlock nur nickte. Natürlich sagte er Mrs. Hudson Bescheid, aber dennoch machte ihn jeder Schritt auf der Straße nervös. Ihm war klar das der andere durch die Wohnung laufen konnte, als wären seine Augen perfekt intakt und doch schwirrten gerade viele Szenarien durch seinen Kopf was alles passieren könnte.

Sherlock steigt über den Kaffeetisch, stolpert dabei und haut sich den Kopf an. Oder er verwechselt eine Trinkflasche mit einer, in der sein chemisches Zeug drin ist. Was wenn er Hunger bekommt und das falsche Fleisch, aus dem Kühlschrank isst?

Nein ich kann das nicht, dachte er sich und drehte wieder um, aber in diesem Moment klingelte schon sein Handy. Eilig nahm er ab und ging dabei noch schneller zu Baker Street zurück. Als er merkte das es gar nicht sein Mann am Telefon war blieb, er kurz stehen. Seine Schwester war dran und wollte mit ihm plaudern. Also versuchte er sich wieder zu beruhigen, um sich mit dem Gespräch eine Weile abzulenken. Das klappte aber nur knapp zwanzig Minuten, also beschloss er noch einkaufen zu gehen, nur um mindestens eine Stunde daraus zu machen.  
Wieder vor seiner Haustür mit ein paar Süßigkeiten für seinen Mann und ein paar Dinge die sie wirklich gebrauchen konnten, schloss er die Tür auf. Es kam ein poltern von oben und er wollte schon hoch stürmen, aber er wurde plötzlich am Arm festgehalten.

“John ich würde mir das überlegen, wenn ich du wäre. Der andere Mister Holmes ist hier und die beiden scheinen sich da oben zu streiten.” Doch das war alles was der Arzt hören musste, um hinauf zu steigen. Er hatte seinen Schwager doch gebeten, wenn er Nachrichten hatte die erst mit ihm zu besprechen. John wollte seinem Mann nichts vorenthalten, aber Mycroft war manchmal nicht gerade feinfühlig.

“..endlich verschwinden! Du hast mir doch schon mitgeteilt was du wolltest. Also geh!” Wütend kommandierte der Detektiv gerade seinen Bruder hinaus, als John ein trat. Er kam gerade noch dazu seinem Mann an der Hüfte festzuhalten, damit dieser Mycroft nicht die Stufen hinunter schubst.

“Lass mich los!”

“Beruhige dich wieder, er geht ja schon.” Und der Doktor warf dem älteren Holmes noch einen Blick zu, um zu sagen das dieser das endlich machen sollte. Dennoch entriss sich Sherlock seinen Händen. Er sagte wieder nichts dazu und schloss nur die Wohnzimmertür, um dann die Einkäufe wegzuräumen.

“Er ist hier her gekommen, um mir zu sagen das ich nur wieder sehen kann, wenn ich mich nochmal operierten lasse.” Hörte John nach einer Weile der Stille aus dem Wohnzimmer und er brachte dem anderen gerade seinen Tee.

“John!” Dieser wusste er sollte was dazu sagen, aber der Jüngere wusste doch schon alles von ihm über diese Sache.

“Du weist das dies nicht ganz wahr ist. Noch bleibt dir Zeit und eine Operation an den Augen ist nicht ohne. Ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht das dein Bruder dir zu so was geraten hat.”

“Ich denke ich werde es tun.”

“Was? Sherlock bitte denk noch Mal darüber nach. Ich..”

“Nein, nicht du! Ich bin derjenige hier der nichts mehr sehen kann. Nicht einmal..Du kannst nicht verstehen wie..”

“Wie du dich fühlst?” Der Blonde fuhr seinem Mann einfach dazwischen, weil er wütend war. Seine Gefühle spielten hier anscheinend gar keine Rolle mehr. Aber dann fing er sich wieder, denn es ging hier wirklich nicht um ihn. So sehr er auch versuchte dem anderen zu helfen, das alles hier zu verstehen. Dieser wollte es gar nicht begreifen. Eine Operation war eine fünfzig zu fünfzig Chance das er das Augenlicht wieder bekommt. Es kann aber auch passieren, das es gar nichts verbessert und er deswegen für immer Blind bleiben muss. Anscheinend wartete der anderen noch auf irgendwelche Worte, aber es war besser wenn er die Diskussion ließ.

“Wenn du es unbedingt willst dann tue es.” Eigentlich wollte er dabei den Detektiv umarmen und ihm sagen das er ihn trotzdem unterstützen würde, aber er wollte nicht wieder weggestoßen werden. So setzte er sich mit seiner Tasse Tee einfach vor den Fernseher in der Hoffnung er könnte dadurch dem Ganzen ein bisschen aus dem Weg gehen.

* * *

 

Sherlock saß träge in seinem Sessel, als der Blonde die Treppe hinunter lief. Wieder fragte er sich ob er das Thema irgendwann ansprechen sollte. Sein Mann entfernte sich mit jedem Tag mehr von ihm. John traf sich mittlerweile schon mit einer Frau. Auch er hatte ihn also aufgegeben. Verübeln konnte er es niemanden.

Es waren noch weitere Wochen vergangen und er war immer noch am überlegen was diese Operation betraf. Fachärzte meinten zwar es würde sich mit der Zeit geben. Langsam war er sich nicht mehr sicher was damit gemeint war. Würde sein Sehvermögen doch irgendwann von allein wieder kommen oder würde er einfach mit der Blindheit klar kommen müssen.  
Natürlich bereute er es nicht das er seinen Mann von der Straße stieß und das Motorrad somit ihn erwischte. Aber das die Folgen so grausam waren, hätte er sich nie ausgemalt. Das war einfach kein Leben für ihn. Denn ohne sein Augenlicht war er für niemanden mehr von Nutzen. Musste er doch sehen um zu observieren.

Lestrade rief zwar trotzdem ab und zu noch an, aber er ignorierte ihn einfach. Er wusste das dieser es nur noch tat weil er Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Sein Bruder kam auch dann und wann vorbei, doch nur um sich mit seinem Mann über seinen Zustand zu unterhalten. Als wäre er gar nicht anwesend.

Doch der gute Dr. Watson war der Schlimmste von allen. Alles was Sherlock tat ging in Ordnung und da war es wirklich egal was er machte. Er wünschte sich seinen alten John zurück, der auch mal wütend war wenn er mit Experimenten die Küche verwüstete. Nein, jetzt war da nur noch ein alles hinnehmender Arzt an seiner Seite, der nicht den Mut in den Knochen hatte ihn zu verlassen.

Und er hasste es das er nicht wusste oder heraus finden konnte, warum der Blonde blieb. Natürlich waren da anfangs die Schuldgefühle da. Doch die musste er langsam alle aus ihm heraus getrieben haben. Denn nicht mal mehr Mrs. Hudson kam noch hier hoch, um ihn zu besuchen weil sie seine Laune nicht ertrug. Er hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um seinen Gatten raus zu ekeln. Aber der Doktor war hartnäckig und ließ einfach nicht locker. Da halfen weder Beleidigungen noch andere Grausamkeiten. Sherlock hatte ihn sogar geschlagen. Es war zwar aus Versehen, aber er stellte es hinterher so dar, dass es mit voller Absicht geschah. Ja, sie haben sich schon vorher mal hier und da gerauft, doch nie herrschte danach so eine Kälte zwischen ihnen.

Nie würde er vergessen was nach seiner versehentlichen Tat passierte. Da war ein scharfes Einatmen im Raum zu vernehmen. Dann ein deutliches Schluckgeräusch. Als wollte der Doktor alles hinunter würgen, was er ihm eigentlich entgegen werfen wollte. Die Sekunden wurden zwischen ihnen immer länger und das Genie hatte nur stillschweigend gewartet. Auf Schreie oder auf den Gegenschlag. Einfach auf irgend eine Reaktion, dass ihm klar machte woran er war. Der Blonde hingegen verließ nach einiger Zeit der Stille einfach die Wohnung und kam erst am nächsten Morgen zurück. Sherlock fühlte sich in dieser Nacht so elend und einsam. Dennoch entschuldigen konnte er sich einfach nicht.

Denn eins war langsam klar, er würde wohl für immer Blind bleiben und er wollte einfach nicht das sein Mann so an seiner Seite ist. Es gab da immer noch diese Operation, aber er schob es immer wieder auf. Die Hoffnung das er ohne sie wieder sehen konnte, war in ihm erloschen. Doch die Angst das es vielleicht nichts brachte, stieg in ihm. Was wenn das Ganze nichts ändern würde?

Immer hatte Sherlock sich darauf eingestellt, sich mal um den Blonden zu kümmern und nicht umgekehrt. Ja, jetzt würde der Arzt das noch schaffen. Aber was war in fünf oder zehn Jahren? Der Detektiv wollte nicht das sich irgend eine Pflegekraft um diesen kümmert, während er hilflos daneben steht. Also sah er die einzige Möglichkeit darin den anderen zu vergraulen. Er selbst hatte nicht die Willensstärke, um die Scheidung einzureichen. Er besaß nicht einmal den Mut darüber zu sprechen.

Wie gerne würde er am Abend mit John hoch in ihr Bett gehen und wieder in seinen Armen schlafen. Ihm dabei sagen wie Leid ihm alles tut und das er ihn immer noch sehr liebte. Doch die Realität sah anders aus. Denn sie schliefen schon eine Weile wieder getrennt. Selbstverständlich vermisste der Lockenkopf den anderen sehr. Aber das konnte er ja nicht zeigen, sonst würde er es doch nie schaffen den anderen hier raus zu bekommen.

Plötzlich kam jemand hastig die Treppen hinauf. John war das aber nicht. Dafür waren die Schritte zu unkontrolliert. Mycroft schied auch aus, denn dann wären die Schritte langsamer und schwerer.

Dann wurde auch noch ihre Tür aufgeschlossen. Was merkwürdig war, da außer John und er niemand anderes einen Schlüssel besaß. Außerdem wurde seit er sein Augenlicht verlor immer abgeschlossen. Er wusste das der Arzt das nicht tat um ihn einzuschließen. Im Gegenteil sie hatten manchmal unangekündigte Gäste im Haus, die keine Manieren hatten und sich gerne anschlichen.

Der jetzige Eindringling kam wortlos aber zügig hinein, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und näherte sich ihm dann aber sehr schnell.

Er wollte schon etwas von Einbruch und Strafen erzählen, doch sein Gast hielt ihm davon ab. Oder eher die Hand der Person und der Schmerz, die diese auf seiner Wange verursachte. Eine schmale Hand also eine Frau, überlegte er während er sich langsam an die getroffene Seite fasste. Es brannte höllisch, aber er gab trotzdem immer noch keinen Ton von sich. Jetzt roch er einen schwachen Duft, der auch immer an John hing, wenn er nach Hause kam. Ein wenig entsetzt fragte er sich, ob die Liebhaberin seines Mannes vor ihm stand.

“Du bist echt das Letzte!” Doch als er die Stimme vernahm, wusste er wer vor ihm stand und auch wo sich der Arzt in letzter Zeit immer aufhielt. Das hätte er sich doch gleich denken können, aber das Parfum war für seine Schwägerin einfach zu süßlich. Vermutlich ein Geschenk von Clara’s Eltern. Die haben sich immer noch nicht damit abgefunden, dass ihre Tochter eine Frau geheiratet hat die ihre Finger nicht von der Flasche lassen kann. Trotzdem finden sie ihr Enkelkind annehmbar. Zumindest hatte Harriet es geschafft seit der Geburt des Kindes trocken zu bleiben. Im Gegensatz zu ihm würde sie es vielleicht noch eine Weile durch halten. Er hingegen glaubte nicht daran das er es noch lange schaffen würde. Schließlich überlegte er schon seit Tagen wo und wann er sich die längst ersehnte Spritze geben sollte. Auch wenn er nun blind ist, Drogen besorgen war noch nie schwer. Sherlock dachte sogar darüber nach, ob er sich von seinem Mann dabei erwischen lassen sollte. Als die Frau die Stimme wieder erhob, bemerkte er erst wieder das er nicht alleine war.

“Ich bin dir Dankbar das du John vom anfahren gerettet hast. Aber nur weil du nun nichts mehr siehst, heißt das noch lange nicht das du zum Vollarsch mutieren darfst!” Harriet war außer sich. Immer und immer wieder hatte ihr Bruder sie gebeten sich nicht einzumischen. Es würde ja schon wieder werden. Doch sie konnte nicht weiter zusehen wie John so vor sich hin vegetierte. Das was er veranstaltete, konnte niemand Leben nennen.

“Wenn das alles war, dann kannst du ja wieder verschwinden.” Meinte der Detektiv kühl und stand auf. Er wollte schon in sein Zimmer gehen, aber die Frau hielt ihn zurück.

“Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das ich schon mit dir fertig bin? Verdammt nochmal! Weist du eigentlich wie elend sich John deinetwegen fühlt?! Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr länger mit ansehen. Was willst du damit erreichen, hm? Kannst du nicht aufhören mit diesem Theater und dich benehmen wie ein Erwachsener?”

“Das nervt mich so an dir. Immer die starke Frau spielen. Ab wir wissen alle, wo du warst als es wirklich darauf ankam. Wo war denn die helfende Schwester als Vater und Mutter gestorben sind, hm?”

“Das hat er dir doch nicht etwa..” Fing Harry mit irritiert und zögerlicher Stimme an, denn darauf war sie jetzt nicht vorbereitet.

“Sei nicht albern. Das brauchte er mir nicht zu erzählen. Also spiele mir hier nicht das Moralapostel und verschwinde wieder!” Die Blonde stand vor ihm und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Sie hätte ihm am liebsten grün und blau geprügelt. Scherzhaft dachte sie noch bei sich, das sie bei dem Trottel noch mildernde Umstände bekommen würde. Doch dafür war sie sich zu schade.

So etwas wollte sie nicht tun. Sie musste John so oder so erklären das sie hier war. Man konnte ihren Handabdruck auf dem Gesicht des Lockenkopf’s kaum übersehen. Jetzt wo sie den anderen so ansah, war sie froh das ihre Instinkte von früher nicht übergegriffen haben. Ansonsten hätte sie mit der Faust zugehauen und ihr Gegenüber würde ganz anders aussehen. Sie war einfach so in Rage, als sie an all die Sachen dachte die sie sich von ihrem Bruder hat anhören müssen. Natürlich wollte dieser einen Rat und keinen Schläger.

Doch es war einfach John’s Schlüssel zu schnappen während er im Badezimmer verweilte. Zur Sicherheit hatte sie noch dessen Handy und Brieftasche mitgenommen. Nicht das er auf die Idee kam, ihr zu folgen. Clara war auch nicht da und die Kleine war noch im Kindergarten. Das Haustelefon hatte sie auch noch abgeschaltet.

Ihr Bruder würde schon eine Beschäftigung in ihrer Wohnung finden, bis sie wieder dort war.

Nun stand sie hier in der Baker Street und wollte herausfinden warum Sherlock die ganzen Sachen tat.

Ihre Frau sagte immer das man es sehen konnte das der Detektiv John sehr liebte. Sie selbst sah da zwar nichts, aber auch Clara musste zugeben das sie nach all den Vorkommnissen nicht mehr von Zuneigung in jeglicher Art sprechen konnte. Es musste doch mehr dahinter stecken, als nur reine Verbitterung über das verlorene Augenlicht. Diese Antwort kam ihr bei dem Kerl zu simpel vor. Urplötzlich fiel ihr es dann wie Schuppen von den Augen. Was wenn der Mann vor ihr bewusst so garstig zu John war, um ihn fort zu treiben?

“Die Scheidung wird nicht einfach werden. Er hatte wenigstens gedacht das ihr im Guten auseinander geht.” Halt, dachte sie bei sich selbst. Sie durfte nicht zu gefühlvoll rüber kommen. Sie musste ihm jetzt vorspielen das ihr Bruder wirklich von hier weg wollte. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch eine Idee, was sie nun hier solle und sie hoffte das Sherlock es nach ihren vorigen Benehmen noch abnahm. Na ja, ihre Gesichtszüge konnte er ja nicht lesen. Selbst wenn sie beim lügen rot werden würde, er kann es nicht bemerken. Sie musste sich nur auf die Stimmlage konzentrieren. Wie gerne würde sie das jetzt ausnutzen und ihn ein bisschen sticheln, aber dann würde John wohl nicht mehr Babysitten.

“Ist er heute deswegen bei euch?” Ein wenig erschrak die Frau schon, als ihr Gegenüber auf einmal viel menschlicher klang. So hatte sie ihn fast noch nie reden gehört. Sie erinnerte sich, aber dann daran das sie ihm eine Antwort schuldete.

“Ja. Er hatte sich erkundigt ob er die nächste Zeit bei uns bleiben könnte. So lange bis er was eigenes findet.”

“Hmm.” Dabei nickte der Lockenkopf verstehend.

“Ich nehme an du willst nur ein paar Sachen holen. Du weißt ja, sein Schrank steht oben.” Harriet wurde langsam übel von dem Theater das ihr Schwager hier abzog.

“So ist es einfach besser. Wenn er dich jetzt ständig sieht, dann wird er sich nur seiner Last bewusst.” Der Kopf des Größeren schnellte dann zu der Stimme hin.

“Wie bitte?” Sherlock wusste das er womöglich wie ein Idiot klang, aber das war jetzt nicht wirklich wichtig.

“Er gibt sich die Schuld für deinen Zustand. Weist du eigentlich wie sehr er sich wünscht das er lieber..”

“Nein.” Unterbrach der Lockenkopf sie laut und raufte sich die immer noch etwas kurzen Haare. Er konnte nicht verstehen das die Schuldgefühle bei John so tief saßen. Schließlich war das nicht seine Natur, noch war dieser am Steuer des Gefährt das ihn angefahren hatte.

“So war das doch nicht gedacht. Ich verstehe das nicht. Alles habe ich getan damit er mich hasst und..” Natürlich ignorierte er dabei die andere Person im Raum völlig.

“Es stimmt also, du spielst also nur den Bösen.” Stellte sie nach kurzer Stille fest.

“Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig? Er braucht jemanden der ihm hilft, wenn sein Bein ihm wieder Probleme bereitet. Jemanden der ihn unterstützt, wenn er nicht mehr kann. Ich wollte diese Person sein. Wirklich. Aber sie mich doch nun an! Ich kann nicht mal alleine bis zum nächsten Supermarkt gehen. Ich hasse es das ich in der jetzigen Situation bin. Aber noch mehr hasse ich den Gedanken daran, das John das bis zu seinem Lebensende ertragen muss. Ich kann ihm einfach nicht mehr das Leben bieten was ich ihm einst versprach. Ich weiß das du mich alles andere als leiden kannst. Trotzdem muss ich dich bitten mir zu helfen.” Also dafür hätte sie ihm gern noch eine auf die andere Seite verpasst. Doch sie konnte sich für den Grund nicht so recht entscheiden. Entweder dafür das sie ihren Bruder hintergehen sollte oder dafür das der Detektiv das Konzept der Ehe noch nicht so ganz geschnallt hatte. Denn es wäre letztendlich egal was sie noch anstellen würden. Lebend würden sie John nie von hier wegbekommen.

Beide horchten plötzlich auf als sie ein leises Schluchzen vernahmen. Harry ging den Geräusch nach und öffnete die Tür. Ein wenig geschockt musste sie feststellen das ihr Bruder dahinter stand. Sie hatte ihn sehr unterschätzt.

“Hast du gehört..” Wollte Sherlock eine Frage an den Mann vor der Tür richten. Der unterbrach ihn aber schnell.

“Ja verdammt! Ich habe alles mitbekommen.” Er atmete einmal tief ein und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, um vor seiner Schwester nicht so jämmerlich zu wirken.

“Harriet leg meine Sachen einfach auf den Tisch und geh nach Hause!” Erklärte er der Frau in einem leiserem doch festen Ton.

“Aber...”

“Mach es einfach! Wir telefonieren später.” Befahl er dann in seiner normalen Stimme und damit verschwand seine Schwester, nachdem sie das Handy, die Schlüssel und die Brieftasche auf dem Couchtisch ablegte.

Der Arzt schloss nun die Tür hinter sich und zog seine Jacke aus. Zumindest konnte das Genie dies mit seinen Ohren ausmachen. Er blieb einfach ganz bewegungslos auf seiner Stelle zwischen Wohnzimmer und Küche stehen.

“Sie hat dich ganz schön erwischt.” Vernahm Sherlock dann und spürte dann wieder eine Hand an seiner geschlagenen Wange. Die sanfte Berührung von seinem Gegenüber hatte er nicht verdient und doch lehnte er seinen Kopf dagegen, weil er sich danach gesehnt hatte. Der Blonde trat noch näher an ihn heran. Der Detektiv hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Denn er wusste nicht wie viel John wirklich mitbekommen hatte. Nun würde die Ekelnummer auch nicht mehr funktionieren. Aber dann wurde er abrupt an den Oberarmen gepackt und geschüttelt.

“Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Liegt dein Hirn vielleicht noch hinter dieser Kneipe, das dir zu dieser Situation nichts besseres eingefallen ist?!” Um auf eine Antwort zu warten, lies er in seiner Bewegung nach.

“John.” Der Detektiv wusste nicht so recht wie es erklären sollte, aber eigentlich musste er das ja auch nicht mehr.

“Ich dachte schon ich hätte dich verloren.” Die Stimme seines Partners war wieder so voller Emotionen. Dazu spürte er wie er von diesem unerwartet umarmt wurde. Sein Shirt wurde warm und nass.

'Bitte weine nicht! Nicht meinetwegen.' Das wollte er sagen, aber nicht eine Silbe wollte ihm über die Lippen kommen weil sich sein Hals plötzlich so trocken anfühlte.

“Ich dachte schon das mein Idiot nie wieder kommen würde!” Fing der Blonde an mit ihm zu schimpfen.

“Warum bist du dann nicht einfach gegangen? Niemand hätte es dir verübelt. Ich hätte dich nicht aufgehalten.” Meinte er monoton, als er doch seine Stimme fand. Rührte sich dabei aber nicht von der Stelle.

“Damit ich dich hier alleine lasse. Vielleicht wäre ich wirklich irgendwann gegangen.” Der Ältere nahm nun etwas Abstand und öffnete einfach zwei Knöpfe von Sherlock’s Hemd. Dann zog er an der feinen goldenen Kette die dann zum Vorschein kam.

“Doch du hast den Ring trotzdem immer noch jeden Tag ohne Ausnahme getragen. Wenn du ihn abgenommen hättest, dann...”

“Woher hast du gewusst, das ich ihn immer noch trage?” Das war für den Lockenkopf ein Rätsel. Schließlich schliefen sie getrennt und John war nicht der Typ der einfach ins Badezimmer oder ins Schlafzimmer anderer hereinplatzt. Egal wie lange sie schon zusammen sind, ohne Grund tat er das nie. Außerdem ist er immer sichergegangen, dass die Kette oder der Ring nicht aus seiner Kleidung heraus schaute. Es war schon eigenartig. Er wollte John dazu zu bringen ihn zu verlassen, aber er schaffte es ja nicht einmal selbst den Ehering abzulegen. Geschweige denn ihn wegzuwerfen.

John musste einfach lächeln, während ihm nun noch einzelne Freudentränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Er musste zugeben das er es seinem Mann nicht so einfach in der nächsten Zeit machen wird. Denn diese ganze Aktion verletze ihn doch schon ein wenig. Fürs erste würde er aber das einmal bei Seite lassen und wieder Normalität bei ihn einziehen lassen. Das hieß auch das Sherlock sich bei allen entschuldigen würde. Na gut, Harriet hatte ihre schon, dachte er während er in die Küche ging, um nach etwas zum kühlen zu suchen.

“John, ignoriere mich nicht! Oder wird das meine Strafe sein? Vor du mich anschweigst, sag es mir!”

“Hm, vielleicht später.” Erklärte der Mann in der Küche in einem neckischen Ton und musste dann lächeln. Denn seit Sherlock wegen dieses Zwischenfalls seinen Ring um den Hals trug, hatte dieser sich auch eine neue Angewohnheit angewöhnt. Wenn er nachdachte befühlte er manchmal die Stelle wo das Goldstück verweilte. Der Ältere wurde ein wenig rot, als er das zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Denn es kam ihm so vor als wollte sein Mann in seinem Unterbewusstsein immer sichergehen das der Ring noch da war. Er selbst hatte den Ring die ganze Zeit nicht einmal abgenommen. Es sind nur knapp drei Monate vergangen seit der Jüngere aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen ist und doch kam ihm alles wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Natürlich dachte auch er immer noch an diese eine Lösung die ihr Problem vielleicht für immer verschwinden lassen könnte. Doch wie sollte er Sherlock sagen, das er als Arzt angst hatte ihn zu dieser Op zu schicken. Denn auf der anderen Seite würde es ihm das Herz brechen, wenn sein Mann danach aufwachen würde und es hat nichts gebracht.

Als er das Kühlkissen das er vor Monaten gekauft hatte endlich in ihrem Kühlschrank fand, da wusste er das er nicht weit gehen musste, denn der andere stand schon wartend hinter ihm. Natürlich wollte dieser weitere Antworten und nicht den Gegensand in seiner Hand. Doch er blieb stumm und drückt das Ding dem anderen entgegen.

Plötzlich konnte er nicht anders, als seinen Mann wieder an sich zu ziehen. Die vorige Berührung war einfach zu lange her. Selbst wenn sie nur vor einigen Minuten geschehen ist. Es tat ihm gut, Sherlock wieder richtig im Arm zu halten. Selbstverständlich ließ er etwas locker, falls der andere sich losreißen wollte. Als die Geste aber nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erwidert wurde, da festigte sich auch sein Griff etwas mehr. So standen sie eine Weile da in der Küche und er hatte linken Arm um die Hüfte des anderen während der rechte Arm das Kissen an geschlagene Wange drückte. Es fühlte sich alles wieder so gut an, das er Sherlock am liebsten geküsst hätte. Auch würde er ihm jetzt und hier die Kleider vom Leib reisen, um sicher zu gehen das dessen Haut sich immer noch so anfühlte wie vor dem Attentat. Niemals hätte er gedacht das er jemanden vermissen könnte, denn er jeden Tag sehen durfte aber nicht berühren. So viele Ideen rauschten jetzt durch seinen Kopf, doch er setzte keine davon in die Tat um.

“Ruf Lestrade an.” Erschrocken von der Stimme wich er zurück und fragte sich wie lange sie schon hier standen. Das Kissen was er immer noch in der Hand hatte, war schon lange nicht mehr kühl.

“Warum?” Erst sagte der Größere nichts mehr dazu, als der andere sich von ihm entfernte um das Kühlkissen wegzupacken. Zu paralysierte von der kurzen Berührung. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich das ganze selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. In dem Moment dachte er darüber nach, ob der andere sich auch so fühlte. Sherlock war das Ganze wieder so logisch angegangen, weil er nicht will, dass der andere im hohen Alter sich mit einem Blinden herumschlagen muss.

Nun stand er hier in ihrer Küche und wünschte sich das sein Mann was sagen würde. Ihn weiter berührt und selbst wenn er ihn schlägt, weil er sich idiotisch verhalten hatte, er würde es auch zulassen. Hauptsache er spürt dessen Haut weiter auf seiner. Aber er traute sich auch nicht nach John zu greifen. Er war es, der die ganze Zeit den Körperkontakt verweigerte und plötzlich wollte nichts anders als das.

“Du hattest doch die Idee meine Augen zu ersetzten..” Sagte er dann nur, als er merkte das er noch antworten sollte.

“Du musst das jetzt nicht tun, weil du dich entschuldigen willst.” Da bemerkte er wie der Älter an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer wollte. Also hielt er ihn am Arm auf.

“John, ich will es mindestens probieren falls..” Aber er brach ab, denn John wusste ja sowie so worauf er hinaus wollte.

“Ok.” Der Doktor legte seine Hand kurz auf die andere, die auf seinem Arm verweilte, bevor er ganz ins Wohnzimmer schritt, um mit seinem Handy den DI zu kontaktieren.

“Du willst das jetzt machen?”

“Warum nicht? Wir haben beide doch nichts anderes vor.” Eigentlich dachte Sherlock eher daran den Doktor auf die Couch zu befördern, damit er sich stundenlang an diesen schmiegen konnte. Aber er nickte nur und erklärte dann das er sich was anderes anzieht. Er hatte keine Lust dazu, aber vielleicht ändert sich die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen ein wenig, wenn sie beide wieder an einem Fall arbeiten. Auch wenn Lestrade ihm einen geben sollte, für den er normalerweise nicht einmal das Bett verlassen würde. John zu liebe würde er gerade alles tun.

* * *

 

“Es tut Mir Leid. Ich dachte wirklich es wäre eine gute Idee.” Als der Blondschopf wieder mit seinem Mann in der Baker Street war, ließ er sich erschöpft in seinen Sessel fallen. Er bemerkte nämlich das er nicht einmal für eine Weile die Augen von Sherlock ersetzten konnte. Eigentlich war es gedacht um den Detektiv aufzuheitern und nicht um sich selbst weiter runter zu ziehen.

“Es war zwar ein älterer Fall, aber wir haben ihn doch gelöst.” Der Größere betonte das wir sehr, weil er nicht wollte das der andere sich allzu schlecht fühlte. Wenn er ehrlich war, ist es gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen. Natürlich hätte das ganze nicht einmal halb solange gedauert, wenn er selbst alles gehen hätte, aber er durfte die ganze Zeit John’s Hand halten. Weil er sich das schon von Anfang an erhoffte, ließ er seine Handschuhe zu Hause. Auch stellte es sich ein wenig ungeschickt an, damit ihn sein Mann noch mehr berührte als nur seine Hand.

Teilweise wünschte er sich fast er würde seinen Mantel nicht tragen, aber er war sich sicher, das der Griff nach seinem Hintern nur aus Versehen passiert war. Jetzt wo er darüber nach dachte, könnte das auch eine fremde Hand gewesen sein. Plötzlich wusste er gar nicht mehr wie sich die Hand des anderen, auf seinen Hinten anfühlte. Aber der Doktor stand immer sehr nahe bei ihm, also musste diesem das aufgefallen sein wenn ein Fremder ihm zu nahe kam.

Als er sich dem Mantel entledigte, fragte sich wie es nun zwischen ihnen weiter gehen sollte. Vielleicht sollte er warten, bis John das Thema zwischen ihnen wieder aufgriff.

“Könntest du dich hinsetzten? Wenn du so neben mir stehst, machst du mich irgendwie nervös.” Der Größere tat worum er gebeten wurde und nahm in seinen Sessel platz.

“Wir haben gesehen..oder vielmehr ich und die anderen haben gesehen, das ich kein guter Ersatz für dich bin. Also was schlägst du nun vor? Denk daran. Scheidung ist keine Option. Natürlich habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass so was passiert. Aber dennoch werde ich nicht einfach gehen, weil du denkst das es einfacher für mich ist. Vielleicht liegt es daran das du es nicht siehst, aber es ist nicht gerade einfach jemanden zu verlassen der gerade erblindet ist. Ich weiß..”

“Du solltest..”

“Lass mich ausreden!” Verkündete der Doktor ein wenig lauter, denn er musste das alles jetzt loswerden. Er wüsste sonst nicht wie er diese Nacht schlafen sollte. Wenn es sich erst anstaut und er weiter darüber nachdenkt, dann reimt sich sein Gegenüber vielleicht noch so eine tolle Idee zusammen. Sherlock war nicht einfach. Das gab er und viele andere Menschen zu. Dennoch hätte er nicht gedacht, dass sein Mann ihm gleich beim ersten schweren Problem den Rücken kehrte.

“Meinst du ich hab die letzten Jahre einfach vergessen. Ich weiß das vieles auch für dich kompliziert ist. Sherlock, ich liebe dich. Dennoch frage ich mich, ob dir das manchmal überhaupt klar ist, dass man da nicht nur die schönen Dinge zusammen erlebt? Ich habe mir doch nicht den Ring an den Finger stecken lassen, damit ich nur die Vorteile an deiner Seite nutzen kann. Also sag mir den Grund warum du das gemacht hast!” Das Genie merkte wie die Stimme seines Partners zitterte. Abrupt hasste er sich dafür, dass er John wegstoßen wollte. Dennoch würde er es in Zukunft vielleicht wieder tun. Es war ihm nicht genau klar.

Dennoch beruhigte es ihn ungemein, als John gerade sagte das er ihn noch liebte. In der ganzen Zeit war er sich nicht einmal bewusst, das er diese Worte so dringend hören musste.

“Du hast doch schon erfahren das ich es getan habe, weil ich dir keine Last sein möchte.”

“Wenn du das nicht sein wolltest, dann hättest du damals meinen Kuss nie erwidern sollen.” Sein Mann war wütend und er wusste somit das dieser Satz eben nicht so gemeint war. Außerdem egal wie die Situation damals gewesen wäre, er hätte diese Berührung in jeder Lebenslage von John erwidert.

“Es war schön. Sehr schön.” Er wusste das der andere darauf lächelte.

“Das fand ich auch, aber lenke nicht vom Thema ab. Ich weiß das du mich nicht nur loswerden wolltest, weil ich ja als einziger Sehender in unserer Zukunft nichts auf die Reihe bekomme. Also?” Sherlock schluckte drauf und drehte den Kopf aus reiner Gewohnheit in John’s Richtung. Er fragte sich in diesem Moment geschockt, wie der Doktor dahinter gekommen war. Das hatte er ganz bestimmt niemanden erzählt.

“Da gibt es keinen weitere Grund.” Gab er nach einer Weile von sich, aber das kam wohl ein wenig zu spät. Sein Mann war ihm schon auf die Schliche gekommen, doch er wollte diese Sache nicht preis geben.

“Lüge mich nicht an.” Hörte er nur und er wollte nicht das er John weiter ansah. Eigentlich wollte er nicht das sein Ehemann ihn weiter musterte während sie redeten, aber er konnte den Blick irgendwie auf sich spüren. Musste eins der Sinne sein die sich einschalten wenn andere ausfallen, dachte er. Aber es half ihm hier nicht weiter.

“Sherlock.” Wurde er wieder nach einiger Zeit der Stille aufgefordert und er wurde ein wenig nervös. Denn John wird ihn wohl hundertprozentig nicht in Ruhe lassen bis er es wusste. Oder zumindest bis er eine plausible Antwort raus gab, mit der sein Mann zufrieden war. Einige Minuten fischte er noch nach einer Ausrede in seinem Kopf. Es könnte aber auch eine Stunde gewesen sein, denn der andere gab ihm einen Tee in die Hand. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt wie sein Partner aufstand um Wasser aufzusetzen.

John auf der anderen Seite blieb geduldig. Ihm war bewusst, dass es für seinen Mann immer noch nicht leicht war über Gefühle reden. Vielleicht würde es diesem nie leicht fallen. Er selbst war nicht besser darin, aber sie hatten hoffentlich noch viele Jahre zeit das zwischen ihnen zu bessern.

Der Doktor schüttelte den Kopf, denn er wollte jetzt nicht über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft nachdenken. Sonst würde ihm nur wieder Fragen in den Sinn kommen, die jetzt nicht von belang waren.

“Ich wollte nicht, dass du es von selbst bemerkst.” Darauf schaute der Blonde auf, aber sein Gegenüber hatte das Gesicht zum Feuer gewendet. Er blieb still, weil er wusste da würde noch mehr kommen.

“Was ist wenn die Operation nichts bringt? Wenn ich weiter nur der Blinde bin, was willst du dann tun?” Dem Älteren war klar, dass sein Gesprächspartner sich nun hinter gespielter Wut verstecken wollte.

“Wirst du auch noch hier sein, wenn ich dann nur noch ein einsamer Blinder bin? Wenn ich zu nichts mehr nütze bin. Ja das heute war vielleicht unterhaltsam, aber auf Dauer werde ich niemanden mehr eine Hilfe sein. Dann ist es vorbei mit den Adrenalinschüben, die meist mit Rennen durch dunkle Gassen verbunden sind. Aber was rede ich eigentlich hier? Du wirst schon sehen wenn diese Tage hier zu eintönig werden und du merkst das ich ohne all dem nichts..”

“Sprich es nicht aus! Also hast du mir mal wieder nicht zugehört. Wie immer. Ich dachte eigentlich das sich eines deiner Sinne nun schärfen würde, wenn du schon nichts siehst. Zuhören stand nicht ganz oben auf der Liste. Egal. Ich sage es dir jetzt und ich werde es noch so oft wiederholen, bis es in deinen Dickschädel rein geht. Ich werde dich nicht so einfach verlassen. Auch wenn du vielleicht jetzt nichts sehen kannst. Nein, behalte es für dich! Du weist noch gar nicht wie das mit der Operation überhaupt endet. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass du doch immer noch du bist. Obwohl du blind bist, hast du doch noch den selben Charakter. Verdammt nochmal, ich liebe dich um deinetwillen und nicht wegen dem ganzen drum herum. Es ist zwar ein netter Bonus aber..” Der Doktor war bei seiner Rede aufgestanden und ließ seinen Blick dabei zu seinen Händen wandern, um den Faden nicht zu verlieren. Vorher konnte er denn anderen nicht länger ansehen, aber er brach ab, als er ein leises aber hörbares Wimmern vernahm. Sein Mann sah ihn jetzt direkt an und der Ältere dachte wohl, dass es nur Zufall war. Langsam und unsicher streckte der Jüngere die Hand nach ihm aus.

Er dachte nicht mehr darüber nach und ging die zwei Schritte, um nach dem angebotenen zu greifen. Tränen liefen Sherlock’s Wangen entlang, die dieser schnell wegwischen wollte. Gleichzeitig drehte dieser aber sein Gesicht weg, aber John ließ es nicht zu, dass sein Mann sich nun abwenden wollte.

“Komm her.” Flüstere der Arzt und setzte sich auf eine der Armsessellehnen, während er den anderen an sich drückte. Natürlich nur leicht, denn er wollte dem Jüngeren die Möglichkeit lassen sich loszureißen, wenn dieser es nicht wollte. Doch das genau Gegenteil war der Fall. Sein Detektiv schlang die Arme um seine Hüfte und drückte das Gesicht in seine Seite.  
Eine Weile verging, in der John dem anderen immer wieder beruhigend durchs Haar strich. Nachdenklich sah er dabei ins Feuer. Die ganze Sache war nicht gerade nett von Sherlock gewesen, aber jetzt erst begriff er richtig, dass dieser so handelte weil ihn diese Situation überforderte.

Nach einiger Zeit ließ der Lockenkopf wieder ab von dem Älteren. Er wusste nicht wie lange er sich an seinen Mann geklammert hatte, aber Zeit konnte er nicht wirklich messen seit sein Augenlicht erloschen war. Er orientiere sich einfach daran wann John aufstand und ins Bett ging, ansonsten würde er nicht einmal wissen ob es dunkel oder hell draußen ist. Denn seiner Ansicht nach ist es ja immer finster.

“Hey.” Damit wurde er aus den Gedanken gerissen und er merkte das John gar nicht mehr neben ihm auf der Lehne saß. Er schluckte schwer, aber das eher ungewollt. Also es nervte ihn ja immer, wenn er bei Fällen ewig im dunkeln tappen musste, aber nun tat er dies wortwörtlich. Nicht aus dem Gesicht des anderen lesen zu können war schrecklich. Er wollte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, dass er John vielleicht nie wieder ansehen konnte.

“Wir sollten duschen gehen und danach Essen wir worauf du Lust hast.” Sherlock seufzte, denn er wusste der Ältere wollte ihn nun ablenken.

“Du kannst zuerst gehen. Ich ziehe mir..”

“Wenn ich sage wir, dann meine ich auch gemeinsam.”

“John, wie oft hast du gesagt, dass unsere Dusche dafür zu klein ist?”

“Also ist das ein nein?”

“Das nicht. Ich finde es nur unangebracht jetzt wo..”

“Sherlock, sagt bloß du genierst dich vor mir. Falls du es vergessen hast, wir haben uns schon bei manchen Ereignissen nackt gesehen.” Meinte der Doktor etwas belustigt, denn er verstand nicht warum der Jüngere nicht sofort darauf ansprang. Ja, er hatte immer gesagt in der Dusche ist nicht genug Platz für zwei, aber das wäre doch die Gelegenheit für Sherlock andere Sinne zu verstärken.

“Aber nun kann ich das eben nicht mehr tun, falls du das vergessen hast.”

“Du musst das eben jetzt anders machen.” Der Detektiv wollte wissen wie das gemeint war, aber der andere sprach nicht weiter. Er griff nach einer von seinen Händen und zog ihn hoch. Als er stand wurde er aber nicht losgelassen sondern seine Hand wurde zu John’s Gesicht geführt. Ein wenig war es ja aufregend und es würde noch besser werden wenn sie beide ihre Kleidung abgelegt haben.

Sherlock nahm noch seine andere Hand um den Kopf seines Mannes zu befühlen. Er versuchte alles unter seinen Finger mit den Bildern in seinem Kopf zu vergleichen. Der andere hatte sich öfters beim Rasieren geschnitten. Doch die drei Schnitte stammten nicht von einer Prozedur. Auf einem Schnitt war sogar ein Pflaster darauf. Seltsam. Normalerweise war sein Mann doch nicht so unruhig dabei. Es sei denn, dieser rannte jedes Mal wenn er was außerhalb des Badezimmers hörte wieder vom Spiegel weg. So waren die Verletzungen seine Schuld.

Er wollte darauf seine Hände schon wieder wegnehmen, aber weil der Doktor so nahe stand, streifte er aus Versehen dessen Schulter. Es war nur flüchtig aber da stellte er fest, das an dieser Stelle kein Stoff vorhanden war. Neugierig lies er also seine Finger zurück wandern. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er feststellte das John’s gesamter Oberkörper schon frei von jeglicher Kleidung ist. Ein wenig enttäuschend, weil er dem anderen da raus helfen wollte, aber auf der anderen Seite würden sie sich dann auch nicht zu lange damit aufhalten.

Doch als eine seine Hände weiter nach unten gingen, war dort auch keinerlei Stoff zu fühlen. Um ganz sicher zu sein ging er noch einen Schritt an seinen Mann heran, damit er dessen Rückseite überprüfen konnte.

Es wäre eine Lüge wenn er sagen würde, dass es ihn der Gedanke das der Arzt die ganze Zeit nackt vor ihm stand, eiskalt ließe. Dann hörte er ein leises Lachen an seinem Ohr, denn er hatte sich unbewusst noch ein wenig nach vorne gelehnt und seinen ganzen Körper an den anderen gedrückt.

“Das ist die Reaktion, die ich wollte. Aber lass uns nun in Badezimmer gehen. Das wird mir echt zu kalt hier.” Sherlock ließ nur ein wenig von seinem Ehemann ab, damit er sich von diesem dorthin führen lassen konnte.

 

“Es ist in Ordnung. Ich bleibe hier.” Nachdem sie geduscht, etwas gegessen haben und eine Weile vor dem Tv saßen, entschied sich der Doktor nun ins Bett zu gehen. Doch Sherlock war sich unsicher mit hochzugehen und so wollte er so tun als würde ihn der Film der noch lief interessieren. Er wusste zwar nicht einmal worum es ging, weil die ganze Zeit auf dem Sofa damit kämpfte ob er sich nun an seinen Mann anlehnen sollte oder nicht. Es war seltsam, aber es fühlte sich an wie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Bloß hier wusste er das diese Distanz von ihm geschaffen wurde. John wirkte vielleicht wie immer, aber es konnte diesem so vieles durch den Kopf gehen. Manchmal fragte er sich ob dem anderen klar war, das er ihn testet.

Niemand hatte es so lange mit ihm ausgehalten und eigentlich sollte er einfach glücklich sein, dass dieser Mann nach all der Zeit ihn sogar geehelicht hatte. Dennoch war da immer wieder die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm zuflüsterte das er dies alles hier nicht wert war. Glück hat auch eine Zeitgrenze und auch wenn niemand es bemerkt, er wunderte sich jeden Tag wann für ihn das alles endet.

“Hör auf.” Vernahm er den Doktor nun sagen und damit kam er zurück in die Realität. Der andere hatte die Hände an seine Wangen gelegt. Wahrscheinlich damit er dem Älteren richtig zuhört. Dieser meinte gerade er sollte aufhören. Er wollte sich schon erkundigen womit, aber da wurde von seinem Gesicht abgelassen, um einer seiner Hände zu ergreifen. Sein Mann gab ihm gar keine Zeit zum nachdenken, sondern zog ihn einfach hinter sich her.

Selbstverständlich wusste Sherlock wo der Weg enden würde, aber er wusste nicht wie er mit all den Sachen im Kopf Schlaf finden soll. Doch anscheinend dachte der Arzt gar nicht daran hier jetzt schon zu ruhen.

“Wie wäre es mit ein wenig Ablenkung? Also ich könnte welche vertragen.” Meinte John und führte seinen Mann zum Bett. Irgendwas war anders als er ihn küssen wollte und verfehlte. Er erwischte eher das Kinn, aber das war ihm auch egal. Beim zweiten Versuch schob er Sherlock sanft bei den Schultern zurück in die Kissen. Dann merkte er was los war, der andere zitterte. Sofort ging er wieder auf Abstand.

“Hey, alles ist ok. Habe ich es gerade so übertrieben? Ich meine ich verstehe wenn du es nicht willst, aber..”

“John, ich habe keine angst davor mit dir zu schlafen. Es ist nur so das ich dich nicht berühren..”

“Das ist in Ordnung. Lehne dich einfach zurück und lass mich machen.” Selbstverständlich blieb Sherlock keine große Wahl. Er wollte es ja auch, aber er müsste das ganze einfach als Experiment sehen. Als würde er nur eine Augenbinde tragen während sein Mann langsam seine Kleidung entfernte. Vorhin im Badezimmer ging das eher schnell. Jetzt war der andere langsamer und Gefühlvoller dabei. Jedes Stück der freigelegten Haut wurde geküsst und mit den Händen liebkost. Es war in der tat aufregend und natürlich blieb der Jüngere nicht einfach tatenlos liegen. Was er zwischen die Finger bekam ließ er nicht so schnell wieder los.

“Wenn du das noch lange festhältst, werde ich nicht weiter runter kommen.”

“Ich frage mich warum du dir nach der Dusche überhaupt wieder was angezogen hast.”

“Es tut mir Leid, das ich nicht du bin und gern Mal den ganzen Tag nackt durch die Wohnung laufe.”

“Ist das jetzt eine Beschwerde das ich das tue?” Erkundigte sich Sherlock grinsend, denn er kannte Antwort schon.

“Nein. Ich wollte eigentlich sagen das es mich ein wenig mehr stören würde wenn andere Leute mich nackt sehen.”

“Vielleicht solltest du das dann auch lassen. So einen Anblick verkraftet nicht jeder.”

“Na danke schön.” Damit bekam der Jüngere noch einen leichten Klaps auf die Brust.

“Ich meine es Ernst. Wenn jemand sieht wie gut ausgestattet du bist, kommen die Leute noch wegen anderen Sachen her.” Um das zu unterstreichen ließ Sherlock seine Hand nach unten wandern, um nach der umschrieben Stelle zu tasten.

“Siehst du? Oder viel mehr nicht. Ahh..was ich eigentlich sagen...oh..Sherlock könntest du....hmm..das..”

“Ja?” Erkundigte sich der unten Liegende unschuldig, während er mit seinem Mann ein wenig mehr spielte. Dieser ließ das aber nicht lang mit sich machen. John schnappte sich beide Handgelenke und hielt diese mit einer Hand über Sherlocks Kopf fest.

“Ich wollte damit sagen das es egal ist, in welcher Situation du bist, du schaffst es trotzdem mich..oh ja.” Damit brach der Doktor wieder ab, denn er hatte vergessen wie reizend sein Mann im Bett sein konnte. Da wo vorher Hände waren fühlte er nun eine Knie. Der andere wusste genau wie er sein Bein bewegen und wie viel druck er ausüben musste, um den Arzt ein wenig zu necken. Dafür wurden seine Hände auch wieder frei gelassen, aber John ging dann ganz von ihm herunter.

“Wann hast du mein Hemd geöffnet?” Doch anscheinend sollte der Lockenkopf die Frage nicht beantworten, denn er spürte danach schon wieder warme Lippen auf seinen.

Währenddessen versuchte John mit einer Hand sich abzustützen und mit der anderen seine Hose zu öffnen. Das dauerte Sherlock aber alles zu lange und so war er schnell dabei den Älteren zur Seite zu stoßen, denn im dunkeln hatte er schon oft die Hose des anderen geöffnet. Kurz kam in ihm die Frage auf, warum er vorhin auf der Treppe ein wenig Panik hatte. Der Mann hier im Bett war immer noch John. Sein John. Nichts hatte sich geändert und wenn diesem etwas nicht gefiel, dann würde er es ihn schon wissen lassen. Es war immer noch unakzeptabel das er den anderen nicht sehen konnte, aber es war so wieso finster hier. Denn er hörte vorhin kein klicken vom Lichtschalter dieses Raumes. Oder das Geräusch was die Leselampe am Anfang machte wenn sie an war. Sein Gatte meinte immer er höre nichts, aber Sherlock vernahm das leichte summen was ein paar Sekunden anhielt.

Als sie beide zufrieden in die Kissen fielen, konnte Sherlock nicht anders als sich automatisch an seinem Mann zu kuscheln. Nach einer Weile seufzte er, denn er wusste das der Ältere noch was von ihm wollte.

“Sag es!”

“Was denn?”

“John.”

“Na gut. Ich finde du solltest die Operation durchziehen.”

“Das tue ich doch auch.”

“Nicht in einem Monat oder einem Jahr. Wir beide sollten morgen versuchen so schnell wie möglich einen Termin zu bekommen.” Das ließ den Jüngeren schon ein wenig zusammenzucken. Doch was sollte er für Einwände haben. Um so früher er das hinter sich hatte um so eher wusste er wie er sein Leben von nun an gestalten konnte. Er wollte diese Operation nicht weil er Angst vor den Auswirkungen hatte, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig. Entweder Blind oder eine Op mit einer fünfzig prozentigen Chance das er wieder sieht.

“John?” Sprach er den anderen nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens wieder an. Weil er so dicht bei ihm lag wusste er das dieser noch nicht schläft.

“Hm?”

“Wenn die Operation nichts verbessert, werde ich mich von dir scheiden lassen.”

* * *

 

Eine Woche später war es dann endlich soweit. Natürlich hatte sich Mycroft ein bisschen mit eingebracht, damit sein Bruder die besten Ärzte bekam die er verdient hatte. Der Doktor aber an dessen Seite wusste nicht mehr so richtig wie er sich fühlen sollte, denn sein noch Ehemann hatte das mit der Scheidung völlig ernst gemeint. Er wollte das nicht und wenn Sherlock bis an sein Lebensende blind bleiben muss, dass war ihm so egal. Es gab viele Menschen die nach einer Erblindung dennoch ein gutes Leben führen können. Sie beide würde das doch auch schaffen. Aber wenn der ältere Holmes sich da einmischt, dann wird es schwierig für ihn den Lockenkopf noch zu sehen. Er hatte sich echt den stursten Kerl aus ganz England ausgesucht. Hatten sie beide nicht darüber geredet, dass egal was geschieht sie zusammen bleiben?

Aber nein, Sherlock musste ja einen auf Samariter machen und ihn dann einfach wegstoßen.

“John, setzt dich! Es wird schon alles gut gehen.” Meinte Lestrade, der auch hier war weil er sich um den Detektive sorgte. Das letzte Mal als Sherlock mit John im bei ihm im Büro war, ist es zwar lustig gewesen, aber er wusste auch das es den Lockenkopf nervte nicht ganz er selbst sein zu können.

“Du hast gut reden. Du musst dir ja keine Gedanken darum machen, ob du nach der Sache wieder single bist.”

“Glaub mir, die Nummer zieht er nicht wirklich durch.” Schließlich wusste er wie das Genie ohne John drauf war, also wird er diesen auch nicht freiwillig von sich stoßen. Dennoch war es ihm ein Rätsel warum dieser so was von sich gab. Sherlock hat immer merkwürdige Gründe für solche Sachen.

“Dr. Watson?”

“Ja hier.” Dann bekam er erklärt das alles ohne Komplikationen verlief und sie eigentlich nur noch warten mussten, bis Sherlock aus der Narkose erwacht. Das dauerte auch nicht lange. Zumindest für den DI und den Doktor nicht, denn die beiden waren noch einen Kaffee trinken um die Zeit ein wenig zu vertreiben.

Lestrade tat sein möglichstes, um den anderen Mann irgendwie abzulenken, denn man merkte dieser wurde von einer Minute zu anderen nervöser. Aber es nütze alles nichts. Sie beide mussten irgendwann zurück ins Krankenhaus, um den Tatsachen ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Doch es kam leider nicht so wie sich John das Ganze erhofft hatte. Denn er sollte seinem Mann nun wortwörtlich den Rücken zudrehen.

“Könntest du raus gehen?” Es war keine Bitte und er schluckte alles runter was er nun sagen wollte, bevor er hinaus auf den Flur schritt. Schließlich ging es hier nicht um ihn.

“Und?” Erkundigt sich der Grauhaarige hoffnungsvoll.

“Der Idiot hat mich einfach rausgeschmissen.” Watson lehnte sich einfach an die Wand des Ganges und fuhr sich über die müden Augen. Er fragte sich wie es überhaupt mit ihnen weiter gehen sollte, wenn Sherlock ihn immer so abblockte. Waren sie beide kein Team mehr?

“Was? Das gibt’s doch nicht.” Der DI war schon dabei in das Zimmer zu stürmen, doch der andere hielt ihn am Arm fest.

“Lass ihn. Es ist immer noch ..”

“Nein. Du bist sein Partner in was weiß ich für vielen Schichten. Wann fängt er endlich an, dir als solcher ein wenig mehr vertrauen zu schenken?” Damit riss er sich los und stiefelte ins Zimmer.

“Manchmal bist du echt ein..” Doch er brach ab, als er von dem Mann im Bett angesehen wurde. Na ja, der Verband war ab, aber Greg war sich nicht sicher ob er gesehen wurde oder ob Sherlock nur den Kopf in sein Richtung drehte, als dieser seine Stimme vernahm.

“Schick John rein.” Das klang nicht gut. So schluckte er seine Wut von eben runter und tat worum er gebeten wurde. Die Ärztin folgte ihm auch hinaus. Wahrscheinlich bemerkte sie das der Patient einen Moment für sich brauchte.

“Du sollst wieder rein gehen.” Mehr Informationen bekam John nicht und er schritt wieder hinein. Hinter sich schloss er die Tür. Alles war ruhig hier und er nahm noch einmal einen tiefen Atemzug. Sein Herz hämmerte vor Aufregung, weil er gleich etwas hören könnte was ihr Leben für immer verändert.

“Und?” Erkundigte er sich während er auf den Lockenkopf zuging. Dieser musste merken das er nun neben dem Bett stand, denn er streckte seine Hände nach ihm aus und drückte seine Gesicht in seine Seite. Als das Wimmern begann, konnte sich auch John nicht mehr zurückhalten.

“Sherlock ich.. es tut mir so leid.” Währenddessen beugte er sich ein wenig herunter, um den anderen besser in die Arme schließen zu können. Er war sich definitiv sicher das es so bleiben würde. John wollte sich trotz Sherlock’s Entscheidung nicht von diesem trennen. Was sollte er denn ohne ihn machen?

“Es tut mir auch leid, das du nichts besseres in deinem Kleiderschrank gefunden hast.” Der Lockenkopf schniefte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach.

“Ich liege im Krankenhaus und das erste was ich mit sehen muss, ist dieser hässliche hellblaue Pullover.” Der Älter entfernte sich schnell von dem anderen und wischte sich energisch übers Gesicht, bevor er seinen Mann an den Schultern packte.

“Weist du, das du ein echter..” Doch sein Geschimpfe wurde unterbrochen, als sein Gesicht gepackt wurde und er ruckartig verstummte. Sherlock zog ihn wieder näher an sich heran.

“John du bist so schön, trotz Dreitagebart.” Das milderte die Wut des Blonden wieder, denn er konnte dem anderen nicht wirklich böse sein, wenn er in dessen verweintes Gesicht sehen musste. Mit den Daumen wischte er ein paar Tränen von dem anderen beiseite und lächelte.

“Präge es dir gut ein, denn du wirst es in Zukunft nicht länger sehen.” Jetzt sah er deutlich das der Jüngere verwirrt war, somit erklärte er sich weiter.

“Du willst dich doch scheiden lassen.”

“John, ich meinte..”

“Du meintest wenn sich nichts verbessert, lassen wir uns scheiden. Es hat sich überhaupt nichts verbessert. Du bist immer noch derselbe Idiot wie vorher. Musste Mycroft dafür was springen lassen? Er sollte definitiv sein Geld zurück verlangen.” Daraufhin musste Sherlock lachen, aber er ließ denn anderen dennoch nicht los. Natürlich war seine Sicht noch ein wenig verschwommen und er musste seine Augen noch eine Weile schonen, aber solange die Aussicht bestand das sich alles wieder normalisierte war er zufrieden.

“Ich werde dann..” Der Ältere wollte schon hinaus gehen um Greg die neue Nachricht zu berichten, aber seine Hand wurde nicht los gelassen. Fragend sah er zu dem Lockenkopf, doch der hatte den Blick schon wieder abgewendet. Also seufzte der John nur und ging wieder näher an das Bett heran.

“Möchtest du vielleicht dein Gesicht noch eine Weile in meinen hässlichen Pullover drücken?”

“Ja.” Antworte der andere leise und schlang die Arme um ihn. Seufzend aber auch froh, strich der Ältere dem Sturkopf durch die Locken. Er hatte noch genug Zeit, als Revanche seinem Mann trotzig die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, wenn es diesem wieder besser ging.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, what was that? Damn it! I could have..." But John stopped abruptly when he saw his companion no longer near him. Irritated, he stood up from the pavement and looked around in the darkness. As he rubbed the spot on his head where just got hit, he heard also someone calling.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Help me!" It was clearly a woman's voice. But she was apparently not injured or at least not too much, than her voice sounded strong and clear. Without thinking about it, he ran to her, of course, to see what he could do. He took his cell phone out to recognize something at all in the darkness. A thick fog also joined to the night. Exceptionally today London has been spared from the rain. It was only a short walk across the little side street.

His head hurt. When he finds Sherlock, this would have to listen to something. What was he thinking by just pushing him around? Perhaps he once again stood on some evidence. I wasn't his fault if he couldn't see so well in the unlit side street? Maybe he should get a flashlight for the key ring. He stopped with those thoughts when he arrived at the calling woman.

"Are you a doctor? You must help him. I think he got hit by motorcycle." John leaned down to the woman and wanted to explain to her that he was a doctor, so he could at least help her a bit. But the sight that was offered to him by the light of the phone display made him freeze horrified. Now he was also aware of why Sherlock had pushed him aside. Someone was looking for them. But he doesn't remember having seen a light or heard engine noise. John breathed deeply, as if the air would suddenly become too scarce for him. Without leaving his husband's eyes, he gave the woman his phone.

"Call a ambulance quickly!" He said to her in a normal tone, because he doesn't know if he could concentrate on a conversation any longer. Even when the light was averted, he could still see the pale and covered in blood face of his man. As quiet as he could, he controlled the lying one exactly on his injuries. Even if it wasn't really a good sign at this moment, he is glad that his hands weren't trembling. Absently, he stroked the unconscious one a few bloody curls from the face. He couldn't diagnose much in these light conditions. That's why it was better to move the body as little as possible.

"The ambulance is on the way. He'll make it. Yes?" To be honest, the doctor doesn't know what to answer. Than he had already had enough to do by suppress the memories of the past that just came up in him.

"I just wanted to smoke in front of the door and then I saw him lying here. Shit, who does something like this?" The woman lit a cigarette nervously, as they could hear the siren. She hurriedly ran through a side street. Probably to show the way to the paramedics. Quickly they arrived with a litter and wanted to know more about him. John heard his voice as he quietly explained what he had found. Strangely enough, the scene seemed to him so far away. Everything suddenly went too fast. Still, he doesn't let go of Sherlock's hand when this was taken to the ambulance.

He wanted to think positively in his head. His detective will open his eyes again. After all, they have both gone through worse. It was still not normal for him to see Sherlock in the hospital. In the end he was mostly the one who landed there. The curly head always bypassed this path by all available means.

"It will not happen again." John whispered again and again like a quick prayer.

Only the medic next to him in the car, who took care that the injured person got enough oxygen looked at him only briefly, but then said nothing else. Probably had already seen many people in the shock state and so he knew that everyone acted differently.

As soon as they reached the hospital, Watson was pushed aside. But he doesn't let them just do this. Even if he had not made a sound since the arrival, he pushed himself through the staff until he had visual contact with his husband again. Someone shouted that he wasn't allowed to enter here, but at that moment he doesn't care. These people couldn't understand him. They don't know that he must stay with him. The last time this happened and he left him out of his sight, there..

What was that suddenly for a feeling? He closed his eyes briefly to notice after opening, that he was looking at the ceiling of the corridor. Irritated, he wondered why he was lying on the ground. Only now did he notice that he was pushed there by someone. A man of about the same age as him was now standing above him.

"Felling better again?" The blonde nodded and the pressure on him abruptly abated. Now he also noticed the two younger men who had held him by the arms on the ground. He got up again.

"I... uh.. I'm sorry." Watson glanced ashamed at his feet because it was a long since the last time he lost it like that. Sherlock was always at his side and knew how to stop him. At the thought he straightened his shoulders again, than he was now master of himself again.

"I'm really sorry. My name is Dr. John Watson and the patient .. "

"It's alright. I know who you are. Sherlock Holmes, the man who has just arrived here with serious head injuries, is your partner, isn't he? Even if there is sometimes little time for other things, I occasionally read the newspaper." The other two men had moved away as they realized they were no longer needed.

"I just gave you a normal sedative if you are worrying about that." Of course. My husband just got in here with an open head wound, presumably a basal skull fracture, and I'm only worried about me. As long as I'm still standing here I don't really care, Watson thought a bit annoyed. He took a deep breath.

"What can you tell me about his present condition?"

"Unfortunately, we could determine nothing exactly yet. For now, we only know that the skull is broken. While we were trying to calm you down, Mr. Holmes was taken to the operating room. Go home and..."

"No." He interrupted the doctor clearly so he knew what his point of view was. He wouldn't go anywhere now.

"Listen! It could take hours until.." John simply went to a chair, which stood nearby and sat on this.

"I have time." He said. The standing doctor looked at him for a moment, before he shrugged.

"If you think so." With this sentence he left the corridor of the station, because he had to take care of other patients.

Watson sighed and leaned back. Rather unconsciously, he reached into his jacket pocket to see that his mobile phone was in it. It was strange, than he doesn't remembered that this woman gave it back. He couldn't even describe the way here, if one would ask him about it.

Of course his mobile phone showed a message. It was clear to him before he looked at the display from whom it came.

Was there trouble again?  
MH

He sighed briefly, then he described what exactly had happened before he finally switched off the mobile phone. One thing he already knew. He would track down the person who was responsible for Sherlock's present position. This one could only hope that they don't meet in the darkness, otherwise it will be one of his bad days.

John shook his head, than such things weren't really helpful. To get a change, he stood up and looked for a canteen in this building. He would have been satisfied with a simple hot drinks machine. Or even if it was one filled with sweets. Everything was right for him. Although he had little hope to get a few gummy bears here. A few steps down a patient came up with a plastic cup.

Living alone, he had been discharged from the job because of his illness, presumably he was sitting in the office in the old days, was soon forced to be forcibly fed, a fight was the real reason why he got in here, tries to bring routine into his remaining time, judging by the beard, body hygiene probably doesn't belong to it.

"Shut up!" John said a little louder than intended. The man with the mug looked at him only briefly, but then just continued as if he had not noticed anything. He himself smiled slightly. Even if Sherlock wasn't around, this was still in his head.

There came still steam out of the plastic cup from the other man who was just passing him. So there should be a machine nearby. In fact, an older model stood a few steps further in the corner. If he looked at the thing more closely, then it wasn't really often used. At least he could read the word coffee on the display. This was the only important thing to him, and he doesn't care how bad it was. He just needed the caffeine to think clearly. He wasn't really tired, he hoped that the coffee would take him away from these bad thoughts. Now he wondered how the guy just managed to get his drink in his hand. The plastic of which the cup is made was very thin and doesn't protect against the heat of the liquid that was filled in.

Because he doesn't want to stand any further in front of the machine, he just pulled his jacket sleeve over his hand and tried to take the mug up. With a bit of skill, this worked without bending the plastic cup.

He wasn't in a hurry, so he took his time to return. Only now did the young woman come back to mind who had found Sherlock. As soon as he had air to think clearly, he would ask her if she had not seen more. When one comes to rest again, information can be better arranged. At worst she doesn't remember anything. His mistake was that he hasn't paid much attention to her at all.

It was a woman who was probably a bit younger after her voice. So that was all he could recall. Sherlock would tear him off a strip when he hears of this. John was sure if it had hit him, then his husband could already say where the woman was soon to be found. Now he would like that too, it could make a lot easier. He knows Sherlock for so long, he should be able to solve this trifle by himself. Not that he has a choice, but he can't wait until his man is getting better again. Until then, the criminal could have disappeared without a trace.

He couldn't ask Lestrade for help now. Than he hasn't even noticed in the dark in what street they were. It was good that the medics still know this. Perhaps one of them remembered the woman better. That would at least pass a little time.

Luckily, one of the two paramedics had already free time and this wasn't bothered much to briefly talk about the happening. At least John doesn't want to disturb the man for a long time, because he could see that this was tired. But unfortunately, a few minutes quickly became a half hour. But he doesn't take offense in it. On the contrary, the paramedic somehow seemed glad he could help him.

Now he knew at least that he has to look for a black-haired woman, in midst twenty and whose upper arm was decorated with a conspicuous cat tattoo. The street in which they had been, was now not really known to him. This was probably half his and half Sherlock's fault, then who knows how long he had only followed him through the dark alleys, without ever looking around where they are exactly. At least he could now explain to the DI that his man was approached behind a biker pup.

Actually, he doesn't thought about talking to Greg before, but now it was probably too late. Than the older Holmes had certainly already begun some things to catch the guy which had done something like this to his brother.

Then he remembered that he had to cancel the visit to his sister. John had promised that this time really nothing would come in between, but who had expected such a thing. Admitted he had expected that his husband would do something so she can't come over, but that this can't have planned that here.

Slightly smiling, he sat back in his former place. He thought of his niece. The curly head can still pretend that the little girl wasn't important to him. John knew it was just playing. Even though they have decided not to have children themselves, he was happy when his husband agreed to take care of the little one. When she only begins to question everything, then she would grow more to their heart. He already knew that. It was a little strange that she stopped crying as soon as she was on Sherlock's arms. Well, if the Lord has time in his busy life to hold the girl. If he had said something, the curly head would surely come back to how good John was in babysitting and by the way people could get into the house undisturbed. Nevertheless, Sherlock could have waken him up forceful that day, but it wasn't happening. So he accepted that the detective doesn't found it so bad to take care of a baby. Of course, he would wait until the little one was older, to perhaps ask again for such an opportunity.

If such things were still possible in their lives after this catastrophe. But he had to shake it off to get rid of this negativity. But it doesn't help. Finally he had seen the condition of his husband himself. So he had to face the reality with his eyes and expect that the next time for them wouldn't be easy.

As he slowly collapsed on the chair, someone finally called for him. Now he hoped that the agonizing wait was finally at an end. The other doctor who came to meet him looked confident, and John rose immediately. Even if a little too fast, because something cracked a few times, but he ignored that. He tried more to really get ready for everything the man would tell him now.

He also swore to himself as soon as he could talk to Sherlock, he would tell him some things. After all, he himself was so often in the hospital. Once more or less wasn't really a difference.  
Stop thinking about that and brace yourself, the blonde exhorted himself before he went to the surgeon.

"Mr. Watson?" He asked, looking briefly at his clipboard.

"Yes. So how bad is it?"

"We were able to solve the fractures that caused the skull to be pressed on without major problems. If Mr. Holmes is taking it slow, everything will be ok in four to eight weeks. In spite of all this, he probably has severe brain concussion because of the hard impact." John knew exactly what that meant. Wait until the patient wakes up and see if he is still the same as before.

"He will not wake up yet. You've been here since yesterday, haven't you? Go home and give yourself a little rest. As soon as any changes occur, we call you." John wanted to say not to this, but the other one was also right. He was really at the end and also relieved that there was no bad news for the time being. So he just nodded and said goodbye to the neurosurgeons before he made his way out. If he had visited Sherlock before, he couldn't have left the hospital so easily. To his relief stood the black limousine of his brother-in-law not far away from the entrance. At least he doesn't have to call a taxi.

"If Sherlock is taking it slow, the fractions will heal quickly." Watson said confidently. Now he could say it so simply, but they all knew how impatient the detective could be. If the man wants something, nothing can stop him so easily.

"He'll probably have to bear with that." Mycroft replied in his usual tone, but one could see that he was also relieved.

"What if he is no longer able to do his job?" Watson knew his husband couldn't stand it. Even less would he be able to cope with it.

"John, I know you've seen a lot of such cases, but my brother has always been lucky. Even if he has a damage, he would never blame you. I'm sure in the end our worries about his head were for nothing." The older Holmes probably just said it to calm himself. They weren't talking much more about the rest of the drive and John was kind of glad about it. He was simply no longer able to exchange what-if-questions.

He opened the front door and crept softly upwards. He doesn't really want to tell his landlady now where Sherlock was. Even Mrs. Hudson knew when his husband was in hospital, it must be a rather serious situation.

So it must have felt for Sherlock when I wasn't here, he thought as he looked into the empty living room. It was just a few hours ago. The curly head had to get along without him for a few weeks.

He quickly shook his head and stepped into the kitchen. For a long time he doesn't want to stay here. He took two slices of toast with cheese and ate the whole thing. Then he tipped two cups of lukewarm water behind. For tea, coffee or other enjoyment, he simply had no time. As soon as the cup was empty, he put it in the sink and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He simply dropped the clothes on the floor. He couldn't even think about tidiness.

The only thing in his mind was the fact of what he would expect. He cursed himself and his knowledge of medicine at such moments. He was a doctor and knew what his husband could expect. Nevertheless, it wasn't in his power to change anything.

The hot water helped to relax his muscles but it also made him realize how tired he was.

As soon as John arrived in their bedroom, he quickly pulled his sleeping suit over him before falling into the pillows. His habits, too, were against him today.  
Than when he opened his eyes again, to lay the blanket better over him, he looked also over at a empty bedside.

Abruptly, he thought again on the time when he was gone. Lestrade of course, had told him about Sherlock's behavior during his absence and of course he had apologized for it more than once. Even if the curly head meant that he had forgiven him, even if he couldn't really do something for the forgetfulness. Nonetheless, he was back with things that had long been buried. He also asked himself why it just couldn't stay in the oblivion.

"Good night Sherlock." He whispered as he closed his eyes. Actually he couldn't really rest with such thoughts. But he had to try, because he needed sleep. Who knows when he came back to it again.

* * *

 

The next time was anything but easy for both of them. It took two more days to get the curly head back in the waking state. Even if curls were temporarily absent because they cut them off for the surgery and healing. But hair is growing back. Other things can't be back so easily.

When his husband awoke, the blonde had to realize that it was far worse. Because Sherlock couldn't see him. He could not see anything around with the eyes. The optic nerve was affected and this now caused a temporary blindness. At least he told the detective this as positively as possible. But when he spoke to the older Holmes, nothing was like this. Finally, he knew it could take days or even months before the eyes are going to be normalized again. But for the genius the eyes were the most important sense organ. Without them, he couldn't do his job properly.

At first the older one tried to make the life as easy as possible to his husband, but after only a week he realized that it wasn't really the same. But they wouldn't have arrived at this point now, if they would just give up. At least John tried to tell this himself. But time wasn't healing all wounds.

* * *

 

It stumbled down in the living room and John got startled. It was in the middle of the night and he wondered what caused this sound. In a hurry, he looked over to his bed neighbor and realized this wasn't here. Worried, he jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"Sherlock?" It was dark in the living room, but he could see the other lying on the floor thanks to the street lights.

"What are you doing down here alone?" He knelt beside his man. Only then did he notice that the sentence wasn't exactly well chosen. Annoyed, Sherlock stood up and tried to avoid any touch.

"Excuse me, that I haven't asked you before, if I could get up!"

"You know it wasn't meant like this."

"How do you mean it then? Poor Sherlock doesn't see anything. Without help, he can't do anything alone." The taller one was angry, but he doesn't even turn his head in John's direction. It would be as well as useless. So he just stood up and went to the window.

"I never said that." That came a little quieter from the older man and this knew his husband doesn't want to be angry with him. He was just frustrated with the situation because everything went on for too long. So the blonde stood also up after a while of silence and walked over to the other to take him in his arms or do something else so that Sherlock doesn't feel left alone with the matter. But shortly before he could touch him, he was interrupted.

"No." He heard, pulling his hand back and wondering if he should say something.

"Just go back to bed, John."

"But.."

"I managed to come down here alone, because strangely I still know where everything is. So no John, I don't need you." The younger one gritted with his teeth. The person who got addressed only lingered briefly on his position before he simply disappeared again. When he was back in bed, he thought about whether it would go on forever. Of course he had left the bedroom door open, if the other one would call for him.

He wondered if he could ask Lestrade if he has a few simple cases for his husband. Sherlock refused until now, because he thought his vision would return. John wanted his detective to realize that he was able to do something even without his eyes. He would list all the details to his partner and this would then solve everything as always with his head.

However, they have been able to make a success in the recent time. The guilty one who had done this to Sherlock was already in jail. The guy was angry because his brother was also in jail because of the genius. At least there was a happy ending for them, because the motorcyclist is now allowed to stay behind the bars for a while. He had next to collide with a person and playing hit an run, even more on the account. Malicious injury, drug possession and more.

It would be nice if you could always say that the story goes well when the villain is locked away, he thought sadly. But no matter how often he talked to the other doctors and went through all aspects again, there was nothing that could improve their cause here. Or rather what Sherlock helps to get back. Because both of them had slowly to think about it, that maybe his husband could never see again.

He turned to the other side and felt like he could cry for real, than the assassination had been directed at him. The criminal wanted to avenge himself by killing someone from the vicinity of his husband. John will suffer forever if the eyesight of the other person comes never back again. He was shot in the shoulder, his leg and the rest of his body ached from time to time because he was getting old. It wouldn't have mattered so much to him if the light of the eyes was also gone. But Sherlock doesn't deserve that. This loved his work and now he can no longer do it. What shall become of him?

Silently, a tear ran down his cheek on the pillow and he wondered why he had to paint everything so black. His husband still has time to wake up again in the morning with working vision. If it were possible he would lend Sherlock his own eyes.

* * *

 

But nothing positive happened in the next few days either. John would never have thought he'd start praying again. The last time he did this was in the war and when he was standing in front of a certain grave, but this matter was different. He doesn't want the curly head to open his eyes, and the sight was full there again immediately, but at least he could distinguish light from dark or something else. Just something that gives them a little hope.

The doctor smiled silently as the larger one sat next to him at the table and tried to talk to him again.

"Because of the one night.." But he interrupted him, because there was nothing that Sherlock had to apologize for. He was also always a bit grumpy when his leg, shoulder or back went to his nerves. Besides, it was the first time that the other talked to him again since the night he had caught him down here.

"It's alright." To underline that he meant it seriously, he still grabbed the hand of his man which was lying on the table. There was a relieved sigh of Sherlock, but his head looked just on the table.

"I know it's annoying that I say it again, but we have to be patient now." He knew this is never one of the dark-haired's strengths, but they both had to go through this. The younger one doesn't replied, but drew his hand away. For John it was a bit unpleasant. His husband pulled back as if it were a burden that he had to touch him. He doesn't come around asking himself if he pressed too hard on the matte for Sherlock. Since the detective had left the hospital, they barely touched each other. That his husband doesn't want sex, he could still understand. But no kisses. No hugs. Even holding hands seemed to be too much for the other.

He shook his head at his confused thoughts. Maybe Sherlock doesn't want to touch him because he was always there like a dog since he'd been back. After all, he doesn't went to work and they got food delivered all the time. Perhaps that was exactly what was needed here. Peace, and that without him hanging around for twenty-four hours.

While he cleared the table from the breakfast, he wondered if Sarah would let him work today. If not, he would think about something else to get out of the apartment for a couple of hours. It doesn't have to be long. At least three or one hour. Again he shook his head. There he could also stay right here. The doctor knew that his husband wasn't helpless despite blindness and yet it was difficult for him to leave.

"Hey, Sherlock. You don't mind if I go to work today? I mean, we get on our nerves for a while. I set up your phone so you just have to press the call button to reach me. Mrs. Hudson is also down. So, see you later." It was supposed to be cool, but in the end he had to force himself out, while Sherlock just nodded. Of course, he told Mrs. Hudson, but every step on the street made him nervous. He was clear that the other could run through the apartment, as if his eyes were perfectly intact and yet many scenarios went through his head what could go wrong.  
Sherlock walks over the coffee table, stumbles and hits his head. Or he confuses a drinking bottle with one in which his chemical stuff is inside. What if he gets hungry and eats the wrong meat, from the fridge?

No. I can't do this, he thought turning back, but at that moment his cell phone was ringing. He hurriedly took it out and went back to Baker Street. When he realized that it wasn't his man on the phone, he stood briefly just there. His sister was on the phone and wanted to chat with him. So he tried to calm down again to distract himself with the conversation for a while. That worked out but just twenty minutes, so he decided to go shopping, just to make it at least for an hour.

Back in front of his front door, with a few sweets for his husband and a few things they could really use, he opened the door. There came a rumble from above, and he was about to storm up but he was suddenly held by the arm.

"John, I'd think about it if I were you. The other Mister Holmes is here and the two seem to argue up there." But that was all the doctor had to hear to climb up. He had asked his brother-in-law if he had any news to discuss with him. John doesn't want to hide anything from his man, but Mycroft wasn't very sensitive sometimes.

"Stop now! You already told me what you wanted. So go away!" The detective furiously commanded his brother out as John entered. He just came to hold his man's hip, so that he wouldn't push Mycroft down the stairs.

"Let me go!"

"Calm down again. He's already going out." And the doctor gave the elder Holmes another look, to say that this should finally do this. Yet Sherlock got away from his hands. He doesn't say anything again and only closed the living room door to pack away the shopping.

"He came here to tell me that I can only see him again when I go through another operation." Said the taller one after a while in which John just listened to the silence from the living room and now he brought the other some tea.

"John!" He knew what to say, but the younger man also knew his opinion too.

"You know this isn't quite true. You still have time and an operation on the eyes isn't without danger. I am a little disappointed that your brother just said such a thing."

"I think I'll do it."

"What? Sherlock please think about it again. I can.."

"No not You! I'm the one who can't see anything. Not even.. You can't understand how.."

"How do you feel?" The blonde simply interrupted his man because he was angry. His feelings doesn't seem to matter here. But then he caught himself again, because it wasn't really about him. As much as he tried to help the other to understand everything here. He simply doesn't want to understand it. An operation was a fifty to fifty chance that he could get the light in the eyes again. But it can also happen that it doesn't improve anything at all and he must therefore remain blind forever. Apparently, the other was still waiting for words, but it was better to leave the discussion like this.

"If you want it, then do it." Actually, he wanted to hug the detective and tell him that he would support him anyway, but he doesn't want to be pushed away again. So he sat with his cup of tea just in front of the TV in the hope it could force the whole thing a bit out of the way.

* * *

 

Sherlock sat sluggishly in his chair as the blonde ran down the stairs. Again, he wondered if he should address the topic any time. His husband moved away from him every day more. John was already meeting a woman. So this has abandoned him too. Well, he couldn't blame anyone.

More weeks had passed and he was still superior to the operation. Experts said that it would happen with time. Slowly, he was no longer sure what that meant. If his sight were to come back, or would he have to deal with blindness.

Of course he doesn't regret the fact that he pushed his man off the road and thus the motorcycle caught him. But the consequences were so cruel. He would never have imagined that himself. It wasn't a life for him. Than without his eyesight he was no longer of any use to anyone. He had to look to observe.

Lestrade still cried out to him from time to time, but he simply ignored that. He knew that this only did it because he had pity on him. His brother came over, but only to talk with his husband about his condition. As if he wasn't really present.

But the good Dr. Watson was the worst of all. Everything Sherlock did was okay and it really doesn't matter what he did. He wanted his old John back, who got also angry when he ruined the kitchen with experiments. No, now there was only one accepting doctor by his side who had not the courage to leave him.

And he hated that he doesn't know or could find out why the blonde stayed. Of course, the guilt was there. But he had slowly driven that all out of him. Than not even Mrs. Hudson came up here to visit him because she couldn't stand his mood. He had done everything in his power to disgust his husband. But the doctor was stubborn and just doesn't let go. There didn't help either insults or other atrocities. Sherlock had even beaten him. It was indeed accidental, but he did so afterwards that it was done with intent. Yes, they've hit each other before for cases or sexual desire or just because they got on each others nerves, but there never was such a cold between them after it.

He would never forget what happened after his accidental act. There was a sharp inhalation in the room. Then a distinct swallowing sound. As if the doctor wanted to choke everything down, which he really wanted to throw at him. The seconds between them were getting longer and the genius had only been quietly waiting. For screams or for the counter-attack. Just for some reaction that made him realize what was going on. But the blond, on the other hand, left the apartment after some time of silence and doesn't returned until the next morning. Sherlock felt so miserable and lonely that night. Still, he just couldn't apologize.

Because one thing was slowly clear, he would probably remain blind forever and he simply doesn't want his man to be at his side in this way. There was still this operation, but he always pushed it out of the way. The hope that he could see without it was long gone. But the fear that perhaps it brought nothing, rose also in him. What if the whole thing wouldn't change anything?

Sherlock had always wanted to take care of the blond man and not vice versa. Yes, the doctor would do it now. But what was in five or ten years? The detective doesn't want any caregiver to take care of him while he was helpless. So he saw the only solution in to scare the other away. He himself doesn't have the will power to submit the divorce. He doesn't even have the courage to talk about it.

He would like to go up to their bed with John in the evening and sleep in his arms again. He would silently apologize for his acts and say that he still loves him very much. But the reality looked different. They slept separate for a while. Obviously, the curly head missed the other very much. But he couldn't show that, otherwise he would never manage to get the other out of here.

Suddenly someone came up the stairs hastily. But it wasn't John. The steps were too uncontrolled. Mycroft also fell also out of the picture, because then the steps would be slower and heavier.

Their door was unlocked. What was strange, than only John and he had a key. In addition, since his eyesight got lost the door was always locked. He knew the doctor doesn't do it to annoy him. On the contrary, they sometimes had unannounced guests in the house, who had no manners and liked to creep in here.

The present intruder came in silently but quickly, slammed the door behind him or her, and then approached him very fast.

He was about to tell some things about burglaries and punishments, but his guest stopped him. Or rather the hand of the person and the pain that caused it on his cheek. A narrow hand then, a woman, he thought as he slowly hold his side. It burned like hell, but he still gave no sound out. Now he smelled a faint scent, which always hung on John when he came home. A little shocked, he wondered if his husband's new lover was standing before him.

"You're really the last!" But when he heard the voice, he knew who was standing in front of him and also where the doctor had been. He could have thought of this before but the perfume was too sweet for his sister-in-law. Probably a gift from Clara's parents. They still weren't used to the fact that their daughter has married a woman who can't leave her fingers from the bottle. Nevertheless, they find their grandchild acceptable. At least Harriet had managed to stay dry since the birth of the child. In contradistinction to him, she would perhaps hold out for a while. He, on the other hand, doesn't believe that he would do it for a long time. Since a while, he had been thinking about where and when he should give himself the long-awaited injection. Even if he was blind, getting drugs was never difficult for him. Sherlock even thought about whether he should get caught by his man.

When the woman raised the voice again, he noticed again that he wasn't alone.

"I am grateful to you for saving John from getting hit by a motorcycle. But just because you don't see anything anymore, that doesn't mean that you can mutate into a full asshole!" Harriet was beside herself. Over and over, her brother had asked her not to interfere. It would go back to normal again. But she couldn't just watch how John was doing that to himself. What he did, no one could call life.

"If that was all, then you can go again." The detective said coolly, standing up. He was about to go to his room, but the woman held him back.

"You don't really think I've finished with you yet? Bloody hell! Do you know how miserable John feels because of you ?! I just can't stand it any longer. What do you want to achieve here, huh? Can't you just stop this theater and behave like an adult?"

"That bothers me so much about you. Always playing the strong woman. We all know where you were when it really mattered. Where was the helping sister as father and mother died?"

"He has told.." Harry said irritated and hesitant, than she wasn't prepared for that.

"Don't be absurd. It wasn't needed to be told. So don't play the moralizer here and disappear!" The blonde stood before him and clenched her hands in fists. She'd rather beat him green and blue. Jokingly, she thought to herself that she would still get mitigating circumstances with the idiot here. But she was too good for it.

She just shouldn't do that. She had to tell John either way that she was here. Her hand print on the face of the curly head could hardly be overlooked. Now as she looked at the other, she was glad that her instincts from the past weren't coming over her. Otherwise she would have used her fist and her opposite would look quite different now. She was just so angry when she thought of all the things she'd heard from her brother. Of course this wanted advice and not a ruffian.

But it was easy to grab John's key while he stayed in the bathroom. For safety, she had still taken his cell phone and wallet. Not that he came up with the idea to follow her. Clara wasn't there and the little one was still in kindergarten. She also turned the house telephone off. Her brother would find something to do in her apartment until she was there again.  
Now she stood here in Baker Street and wanted to find out why Sherlock did all these things.

Her wife always said that you could see it that the detective loved John very much. She herself doesn't saw anything there, but Clara had to admit that after all the incidents she could no longer speak of affection in any way. There had to be more to it than just a bit of bitterness about the lost eyesight. This answer seemed to her too simplistic with this guy. Suddenly it fell from her eyes like scales. What if the man before her was on purpose so nasty to John to push him away?

"The divorce will not be easy. He at least had thought that you would leave each other in a good way." Stop, she thought to herself. She must not come over too emotionally. She had to play it like her brother really wanted to get away from the other. Now she only needed an idea what she was supposed to be doing here and she hoped that Sherlock would still believe it after her previous behavior. Well, he couldn't read her facial features anymore. Even if she would turn red when lying, he cant notice it. She only had to concentrate on her voice. How gladly she would take advantage of it now and tease him a bit, but then John would probably babysit no longer.

"Is he with you today?" The woman got a little frightened as her opposite suddenly sounded more human. She'd almost never heard him talk like that. She remembered then that she owed him an answer.

"Yes. He had inquired whether he could stay with us for the next time. You know until he finds something for himself."

"Hmm." The curly head nodded understanding.

"I suppose you just want to get a few things. You still know his closet is upstairs." Harriet got slowly sick of the theater that her brother-in-law played here.

"So it's just better. If he sees you all the time, then he will only be aware of his burden." The head of the taller man then turned in the direction of the voice.

"What?" Sherlock knew he might sound like an idiot, but that wasn't really important now.

"He blames himself for your condition. Do you really know, how much he desires that he would rather.."

"No!" The curly head interrupted her loudly, tugging the still short hair. He couldn't understand that John's feelings of guilt were so deep. After all, that wasn't his nature, nor was he at the wheel of the vehicle that had hit him.

"It shouldn't be this way. I don't understand that. I did everything so he can hate me and.." Of course he ignored the other person in the room completely.

"So it's true. You're only playing the evil one." She realized after a short silence.

"What else is left for me? He needs someone to help him if his leg is causing him problems again. Someone who supports him when he can't get up anymore. I wanted to be that person. Really. But look at me now! I can't even go alone to the nearest supermarket. I hate that I am in the current situation. But even more, I hate the idea that John has to endure this until his life is over. I just can't give him the life I once promised him. I know that you do everything but liking me. Still, I have to ask you for help." For that she would like to hit him on the other side too. But she couldn't make the decision for what reason. Either for the sake that she was just asked to betray her brother, or that detective doesn't still know how a marriage works. Because finally it wouldn't matter what they do. They could never get John out of here alive.

They both stopped suddenly as they heard a soft sob. Harry followed the sound and opened the door. A little shocked she had to realize that her brother was behind it. She had greatly underestimated him.

"Did you hear.." Sherlock wanted to ask a question to the man outside of the door. But he quickly interrupted him.

"Yeah, damn it! I heard it all." He took a deep breath and wiped his face with his sleeve so as not to look so miserable before his sister.

"Harriet just put my things on the table and go home." He explained to the woman in a quieter but firm tone.

"But..."

"Just do it! We talk later." Then he ordered in his normal voice and with this his sister disappeared after she put the cell phone, the keys and the wallet on the table.

The doctor closed the door behind him and took off his jacket. At least the genius could notice this with his ears. He simply stood motionless there in his place between the living room and the kitchen.

"She hit you pretty hard." Sherlock then heard and felt another hand on his burning cheek. He hasn't deserved the gentle touch of his counterpart, and yet he leaned his head against it because he longed for it. The blonde came closer to him. The detective had no idea what to do. Because he doesn't know how much John really had heard of the conversation from before. Now being nasty wouldn't work anymore. But then he got gripped on the upper arms to shake his whole body.

"What were you thinking? Is your brain perhaps still behind this pub, so you came up with nothing better to do in this situation?" To wait for an answer, he stopped in his movement.

"John." The detective doesn't really know how to explain, but actually he doesn't have to.

"I thought I'd lost you." His partner's voice was so full of emotions again. Also he felt he was embraced by him unexpectedly. His shirt became warm and wet on the front.

'Please don't cry! Not for me.' He wanted to say that, but not a syllable would come over his lips because his throat suddenly felt so dry.

"I thought that my idiot would never come back again!" The blonde began to scold him.

"Why didn't you just leave? Nobody would have blamed you. I wouldn't have stopped you." He said monotonously when he found his voice. But he doesn't moved away.

"So I just should have left you alone here. Perhaps one day I really would have gone somewhere." The older one now took a little distance and simply opened two buttons of Sherlock's shirt. Then he pulled at the fine golden chain which then revealed something.

"But every day you still had the ring with you without exception. If you had taken it off, then maybe..."

"How did you know I was still wearing it?" That was a puzzle for the curly head. Finally, they slept separately and John wasn't the type who simply slipped into the bathroom or into the bedroom of others. No matter how long they've been together, he never did. Besides, he always made sure that the chain or the ring wasn't visible. It was strange. He wanted to get John to leave him, but he doesn't even manage to take off his own ring. Let alone throw it away.

John simply had to smile, while some of his tears ran down his cheeks. He had to admit that he will not make it easy for his man in the next time. Than all this action still hurt him a little. However, for the time being he would push this aside so they could go back to their normal life again. This also meant that Sherlock must apologize to everyone. All right, Harriet got her personal apology already, he thought as he went into the kitchen to look for something cool for the still red cheek.

"John, don't ignore me! Or will that be my punishment? Before you stay silent here, just tell me!"

"Hm, maybe later." The man in the kitchen explained in a mischievous tone and then had to smile. Since Sherlock wears his ring around the neck because of this incident, he had also become accustomed to a new habit. When he was deep in thoughts, he sometimes touched the place where the piece of gold lingered. The older one got a little red when he first saw it. Than it seemed to him as if his man in his subconsciousness always ensured that the ring was still there. He himself hasn't even taken the ring off all the time. Only three months have passed since the younger one came out of the hospital and yet everything seemed like an eternity.

Of course, he was still thinking about this one solution that might make their problem disappear forever. But how should he tell Sherlock that he as a doctor was afraid to send him to this operation. Than on the other hand it would break his heart if his husband would wake up afterwards and it doesn't made anything better.

When he got the cooling pad he had bought months ago, he knew that he doesn't have to go far, because the other was already waiting behind him. Of course, he wanted more answers and not the object in his hand. But he remained silent and pushed the thing towards the other.

Suddenly he couldn't help but pulling his man back to him. The previous touch was just too long ago. Even if it happened just a few minutes ago. It was good for him, to hold Sherlock in the arms like this again. Of course, he let loose, if the other wanted to tear himself away. But when the gesture was returned after an eternity, his grip tightened a little more.

So they stood in the kitchen for a while, and he had his left arm around the others hip while the right arm pressed the pad against the cheek. It all felt so good again that he would have liked to kiss Sherlock. He would also like to tear the clothes from his body now and here to make sure that his skin still felt as before the assassination. He would never have thought that he could miss someone, he could see every day but never touch. So many ideas ran through his head now, but he doesn't put any of them into action.

"Call Lestrade." Frightened by the voice, he backed away and wondered how long they were already here. The pad he still had in his hand wasn't really cool anymore.

"Why?" The taller one said first nothing more as the other one moved to pack away the cool pad in the fridge. He was just to paralyzed from the short touch. He was aware that he had done this whole thing himself. At that moment, he thought about whether the other felt also like him. Sherlock got to the whole thing again so logically, because he doesn't want that the other must live with a blind man in his old age.

Now he stood here in her kitchen and wished his husband would say something. Touching him further and even if he would hit him, because he had behaved idiotic, he would just allow it. The main thing was that he feels skin on skin again. But he doesn't dare to go to John either. Because he was the one who denied the body contact all the time and suddenly he wanted nothing other than that.

"You had the idea to replace my eyes.." He said only then, when he realized that he should still answer.

"You don't have to do this now, because you want to apologize." Then he noticed how the older wanted to pass him into the living room. So he held him by the arm.

"John, I want at least try it for once if.." But he broke off, because John knew as well as what he wanted to say here.

"Ok." The doctor put his hand on the other one, which lingered on his arm, before he went into the living room to contact the DI with his cell phone.

"You want to do this now?"

"Why not? We have both nothing else to do." Actually, Sherlock was more likely to take the doctor to the couch, so that he could cuddle up to him for hours. But he just nodded and then declared that he was putting on something different. He doesn't feel like it, but maybe the atmosphere between them changes a little when they both work on a case again. Even if Lestrade should give him one for which he wouldn't normally leave the bed. John would love to do it all.

* * *

 

"I am sorry. I really thought it was a good idea." When the blond went back with his husband to Baker Street, he dropped into his chair exhausted. He noticed that he couldn't even replace Sherlock's eyes for a while. Actually it was thought to cheer up the detective and not to pull himself down further.

"It was indeed an older case, but we have solved it." The taller one emphasized this very much because he doesn't want the other to feel too bad. If he was honest, it worked not so badly. Of course it wouldn't have lasted half as long if he had done everything with working eyes, but he also could hold John's hand all the time. Because he had hoped for it from the very beginning, he left his gloves at home. He also was a little clumsy on purpose, so that his man touched him even more than his hand.

Partially, he almost wished he wouldn't wear his coat, but he was sure the grip on his butt had just happened accidentally. Now that he was thinking about it, that might have been a hand from a stranger. Suddenly he doesn't even know how the others hand felt, on his back. But the doctor always stood very nearby, so this had to notice when a stranger came also too close to him.

As he took off his coat, he wondered how things were going to go on between them. Maybe he should wait for John to pick up the issue between them again.

"Could you sit down? If you stand next to me all the time, you make me nervous." The taller one was asked and so he took his seat.

"We have seen.. Or rather I and the others have seen that I am not a good substitute for you. So what do you suggest now? Remember that a divorce isn't an option. Of course, I haven't expected this to happen, but still I will not just go because you think it's easier for me. Maybe it's because you don't see it, but it's not so easy to leave someone who lost his eyesight. I know.."

"You should.."

"Let me talk!" The doctor announced a little louder, because he had to get rid of all this now. Otherwise he wouldn't know how to sleep this night. If he continues to think about it, then his opponent perhaps gets another great and stupid idea. Sherlock wasn't easy. He knew this from the start, like many other people too. Yet he wouldn't have thought his husband would turn his back to him with the first serious problem.

"You think I've just forgotten the past few years. I know this is also complicated for you. Sherlock, I love you. Still, I wonder if it's sometimes clear to you that we not only experience the beautiful things together? I didn't just put the ring on my finger, so I could only use the good advantages at your side. So tell me the reason why you did it!" The genius noticed how the voice of his partner trembled. Abruptly, he hated himself that he wanted to push John away. Yet he would perhaps do it again in the future. It wasn't sure of it.

Still, it calmed him uncommonly as John just said he still loved him. In the whole time he wasn't even aware that he had to hear these words so urgently.

"You've already heard that I've done it because I don't want to be a burden to you."

"If you don't want to be that, then you should never have returned my kiss at that time." His husband was angry and he knew that this sentence wasn't meant like that. Besides, no matter how the situation would have been, he would have returned this touch from John in any life situation.

"It was nice. Very nice." He knew the other smiled.

"That's what I found too, but don't turn away from the subject. I know you don't just wanted to get rid of me, because I was the only one who could see in our future. So?" Sherlock swallowed and turned his head out of pure habit in John's direction. He wondered at this moment, how the doctor came behind this. He hasn't told anyone.

"There's no other reason." He said after a while, but that was a little too late. His husband came already up to him, but he doesn't want to reveal it.

"Don't lie to me." He heard and he doesn't want to look at John anymore. Actually, he doesn't want his husband to look at him while they were talking, but he could feel his eyes on him somehow. Must be one of the senses that turn on when others fail, he thought. But it doesn't help him now.

"Sherlock." He was again asked after silence for some time and he became a bit nervous. Because John will not let him get away until he knows it. Or at least until he gave out a plausible answer, with which his husband was satisfied. For a few minutes, he still fished for an excuse in his head. It could have been an hour too, because the other gave him a cup of tea. He hasn't even noticed how his partner rose up to get water.

John on the other hand remained patient. He was aware of it that it still couldn't be easy for his man to talk about feelings. Perhaps it would never be easy for him. He himself was no better in it, but they had hopefully still many years to improve that between them.

The doctor shook his head because he doesn't want to think about their future together. Otherwise there would only come up questions to his mind, which were now of no importance.

"I don't want you to notice it by yourself." The blonde looked up, but the face of the other had turned to the fire. He remained silent because he knew there would be more.

"What if the operation doesn't help me at all? If I am only the blind one in the end, what do you want to do then?" It was clear to older one that his interlocutor now wanted to hide behind anger.

"Will you still be here when I am only a lonely blind man? If I am not good for anything. Yes, today was perhaps entertaining, but I will not help anyone on the long run. Then it's over with the adrenaline rushes, which are mostly connected with races through dark alleyways. But what am I talking about here? You'll see if these days get too monotonous here and you realize that without all this I'm just.."

"Don't say it! So you didn't listen to me again. As always. I actually thought that one of your senses would sharpen, if you already see nothing. So listening wasn't at the top of the list. Doesn't matter. I tell you now and I will repeat it so often until it goes into your thick skull. I will not leave you so easily. Even if you can't see anything now. No, just shut up! You don't even know how it will end with the operation. What I wanted to say, is that you are still you. Although you are blind, you still have the same character. Damn it, I love you for your sake and not for the whole things around. It's a nice bonus, though. But.." The doctor was standing up at his speech, letting his gaze wander to his hands, to not lose the thread. Before, he couldn't look at anything else, but he broke off when he heard a faint but audible whim. His husband looked at him right now and the older man thought it was just coincidence. Slowly and uncertainly, the younger one stretched out his hand.

He doesn't think about it any more and walked the two steps to grab for the offered. Tears ran down Sherlock's cheeks, which he wished to wipe away quickly. However, at the same time he turned his face away, but John doesn't allow it.

"Come here." Whispered the doctor and sat down on one of the armrests, while he pressed the other to himself. Of course only lightly, because he wanted to let the younger man to get away if he doesn't want it. But the exact opposite was the case. His detective wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his face into his side.

A while passed, in which John just stroked the hair of the other again and again. He looked thoughtfully into the fire. The whole thing wasn't very nice of Sherlock, but now he realized that this acted so because this situation overwhelmed him.

After a while the curly head left the older one. He doesn't know how long he had clung to his man, but he couldn't really tell the time since his eyesight had been extinguished. He just orientated himself when John got up and went to bed, otherwise he wouldn't even know whether it was dark or bright outside. In his view, it was always dark.

"Hey." With that he was torn from the thought and he realized that John wasn't sitting next to him on the armrest. He swallowed hard, but the rather unwanted. So it always annoyed him whenever he got in the dark with cases, but now he was running around in this literally. Not to read from the face of the other was terrible. He doesn't want to think about it, that he could never see John again.

"We should take a shower and afterwards we'll eat what you want." Sherlock sighed, than he knew the older one wanted to distract him now.

"You can go first. I put on.."

"When I say 'we', I mean together."

"John, how often did you say our shower is too small for it?"

"So is that a no then?"

"Not really. I think it's only inappropriate now where I can't.."

"Sherlock, don't say you feel embarrassed in front of me. If you have forgotten it, we've seen each other naked in some events.” Said the doctor somewhat amused, than he doesn't understand why the younger one wasn't immediately jumping on the suggestion. Yes, he always said in the shower wasn't enough room for two, but that would be the opportunity for Sherlock to reinforce other senses.

"But now I can't do this anymore. If you have forgotten."

"You just have to do that differently now." The detective wanted to know how that was meant, but the other spoke no further. He reached for one of his hands and pulled him up. When he stood his hand wasn't left alone but John led it his face. A little it was exciting and it would be even better if they both were out of their clothes.

Sherlock took another hand to feel his man's head. He tried to compare everything under his fingers with the pictures in his head. The other had often cut himself during shaving. But the three cuts weren't from one procedure. On one cut was even a patch. Strange. Normally, his husband wasn't so uneasy. Unless this ran every time away from the mirror when he heard something outside of the bathroom. So the injuries were his fault.

He wanted to take his hands away again, but because the doctor was so close, he accidentally touched his shoulder. It was only fleeting, but he realized there was no fabric at this point. Curiously, he let his fingers wander back. It wasn't long before he realized that John's entire upper body was already free from any clothing. A little he was disappointing, because he wanted to help the other out of it, but on the other hand they wouldn't loose time with that.

But as one of his hands went down, there was also no fabric to be felt there either. To be quite sure, he went a step to his man, so he could check his back.

It would be a lie if he would say that the thought that the doctor was standing naked in front of him all the time has no effect on him. Then he heard a faint laugh at his ear, than he had unconsciously leaned a little forward and pushed his whole body to the other.

"This is the reaction I wanted. But let us go into the bathroom now. This is really getting too cold for me here." Sherlock just stepped a little bit back, so his husband could lead him there.

"It's okay. I'll stay here." After taking a shower, eating something, sitting in front of the TV for a while, the doctor decided to go to bed. But Sherlock was unsure about going up too and so he wanted to pretend the movie was still interesting. He doesn't even know what it was about, because the whole time on the sofa he was struggling with whether he should or not to lean against his husband. It was strange, but it felt like the beginning of their relationship. Just here he knew this distance was created by him. John might have seemed as usual, but there could go so much through his head.

Sometimes he wondered if the other one knew, he was testing him all the time. Nobody had been so long with him and actually he should be just happy that this man even married him after all this. Still, there was always the voice in his head that whispered to him that he wasn't worth it. That happiness also has a time limit and even if no one notices it, he wondered every day when it all ends.

"Stop." He heard the doctor say and with that he came back to reality. The other one had his hands on his cheeks. Probably to listen to the older man properly. This one just meant he should stop. He wanted to inquire what, but then the skin contact from his face went away to grab one of his hands. His husband gave him no time to think about it, but simply dragged him with up.

Of course, Sherlock knew where the way would end, but he doesn't know how to find sleep with all the things in his head. But apparently the doctor wasn't even thinking about resting here.

"How about a little distraction? Well I could need some." Said John and led his husband to the bed. Something was different when he wanted to kiss and missed. He caught his chin, but he doesn't care. On the second attempt, he pushed Sherlock gently back into the pillows. Then he realized what was going on, the other was trembling. Immediately he went back to distance himself.

"Hey, everything is ok. Have I just exaggerated it? I mean I understand if you don't want it, but.."

"John, I'm not afraid to sleep with you. It's just I can't touch you like before and.."

"That's fine. Just sit back and let me do all the work." Of course, Sherlock had no choice there. And he wanted it too, but now he would have to see it as an experiment. As if he was only wearing a blindfold while his husband slowly removed his clothes. Earlier in the bathroom it was rather fast. Now the other was slower and more emotional. Each piece of the exposed skin was kissed and caressed with the hands. It was exciting and of course the younger one doesn't just lie inactive there. What he got between his fingers he doesn't let go so quickly.

"If you hold that for a long time I can't go down further."

"I wonder why you got dressed after the shower at all."

"I'm sorry I'm not you and like to walk around the apartment naked all day."

"Is this a complaint that I'm doing it?" Sherlock asked grinning, than he already knew the answer.

"No. I really wanted to say that it would bother me a little more when other people see me naked."

"Maybe you shouldn't do this. Not everyone can cope with such a sight."

"Well, thank you." With this the younger one still got a light slap on his chest.

"I'm serious. If anyone sees how well-equipped you are, people will coming for other things." To underscore this, Sherlock let his hand wander down to reach the meant place.

"Do you see? Or much more you're not. Ahh..what I actually wanted to say...oh.. Sherlock you can still....hmm..that.."

"Yes?" Asked the curly head innocent, while he played with his husband a little more. But this wasn't taking this for a long time. John grabbed both wrists and held them with one hand over Sherlock's head.

"I wanted to say that it doesn't matter in which situation you are, you can still make me..oh yes." With that the doctor broke up again, because he had forgotten how lovely his man in the bed could be. Where before were touching hands, he now felt a knee. The other knew exactly how to move his leg and how much pressure he had to exert to tease the doctor a little. His hands were released, but John went away from him.

"When did you open my shirt?" But apparently the curly head shouldn't answer the question, because he felt hot lips on his again. Meanwhile, John tried to support himself with one hand and open his pants with the other. It was for Sherlock a too long time, so he quickly pushed the older man to the side, because in the dark he had often opened his pants. In his mind, he wondered why he had a little panic on the stairs. The man here in bed was still John. His John. Nothing had changed and if something doesn't please him, he would let him know. It was still unacceptable that he couldn't see the others, but it was dark here anyway. Because he doesn't heard a click from the light switch of this room. Or the sound the little lamp did when it was on. His husband always said he heard nothing, but Sherlock heard the slight buzz which lasted for a few seconds.

As they both fell satisfied into the cushions, Sherlock couldn't help but cuddle to his husband. After a while he sighed, than he knew the older one still wanted something from him.

"Say it!"

"What?"

"John."

"Yes, ok. I think you should go through the operation."

"I do, too."

"Not in a month or a year. We both should try to get an appointment tomorrow as soon as possible." That made the younger one a little flinch. But what should he have for objections. The sooner he had had this, the sooner he knew how to shape his life from now on. He doesn't want this operation because he was afraid of the impact, but what was left of it. Either blind or an op with a fifty percent chance that he sees again.

"John?" He resumed the other after a while of reflection. Because he was so close to him, he knew he wasn't sleeping.

"Hm?"

"If the operation doesn't improve anything, I want a divorce."

* * *

 

A week later it was finally time. Of course, Mycroft had helped a bit, so his brother got the best doctors they could find. However, the one doctor on his side doesn't really know how to feel, because his husband had meant this with the divorce completely seriously. He doesn't want it and if Sherlock had to stay blind in his life, he doesn't care. There were many people who can still live a good life with blindness. They both would do the same. But if the older Holmes interferes, then it will be difficult for him to still seeing the curly head. He has really chosen the most stubborn fellow from all over England. Haven't they both talked about that no matter what happens they stay together?

But no, Sherlock had to play a Samaritan and then just push him away.

"John, sit down! Everything will be all right." Said Lestrade, who was also here because he worried about the detectives too. The last time Sherlock was with John in his office, it was funny, but he also knew that the curly head wasn't quite able to be himself.

"Well you can talk here. You don't have to worry about whether you're soon single again."

"Believe me, he doesn't really get through this number." Finally, he knew how the genius felt without John, so he will not just push the doctor off voluntarily. Still, it was a mystery to him why this behaved like that. But Sherlock always has strange reasons for such things.

"Dr. Watson?"

"Yes, here." Then the other explained that everything went without complications and they had only to wait until Sherlock awakens from the anesthesia. It doesn't take so long for it. At least not for the DI and the doctor, because the two were still drinking coffee outside to pass the time a little.

Lestrade did his best to distract the other man somehow, because one noticed this became more nervous from one minute to another. But it doesn't matter. They both had to go back to the hospital to face the facts.

But it doesn't come as John had hoped. Than he just should turn his back to his husband.

"Could you go out?" It wasn't a request and John swallowed everything he wanted to say before he went out into the hallway again. After all, it wasn't about him.

"And?" Asked the gray-haired man hopefully.

"The idiot just kicked me out." Watson simply leaned against the wall of the hallway and ran a hand over his tired eyes. He wondered how it should go on with them if Sherlock always pushed him away. Were they no longer a team?

"What?” The DI was already about to storm into the room, but the other held him back by the arm.

"Let him alone. It's still.."

"No. You are his partner in what I know for many levels. When does he finally begins to trust you as a little more?" With this he tore himself loose and walked into the room.

"Sometimes you're a real a.." But he broke off when he was looked at by the man in bed. Well, the bandage was down, but Greg wasn't sure whether he was being seen or whether Sherlock was turning his head in his direction as he heard his voice.

"Send John back in." That doesn't sound good. So he swallowed his anger down and did what he was asked for. The female doctor followed him out. Probably she noticed that the patient needed a moment for himself.

"You need to go back in." John doesn't need more information and he went back inside. Behind him he closed the door. Everything was quiet here and he took another deep breath. His heart was pounding with excitement because he could hear something that changed his life forever.

"And?" He asked as he walked towards the curly head. He had to realize that he was standing next to the bed because he stretched out his hands and pushed his face into his side. When the whimpering began, John couldn't restrain himself.

"Sherlock,I.. I'm so sorry." He leaned down a little to embrace the other man better. He was definitely sure that it would remain like this. John doesn't want to separate himself from Sherlock. What could he do without him?

"I'm also sorry you didn't find anything better in your wardrobe." The curly head sniffed briefly before he continued.

"I'm in the hospital and the first thing I must see here is this ugly light blue sweater." The older man quickly moved away from the other, wiping his face energetically before grabbing his man's shoulders.

"Do you know that you are a real asshole and.." But his scolding was interrupted when his face was touched. Sherlock pulled him closer to him.

"John you're so beautiful, despite the three-day beard." This mellowed the blond's anger again, because he couldn't be really angry with the other one when he had to look into his tearful face. With his thumbs, he wiped a few tears from the other away and smiled.

"Memorized good, because you will not see it in the future any longer." Now he clearly saw that the younger one was confused, so he explained more.

"You want to get divorced."

"John, I meant .."

"Yeah, you said if nothing improves, let us divorce. Nothing improved at all. You're still the same idiot as before. How much had Mycroft paid here? He should definitely demand his money back." Sherlock had to laugh, but he doesn't let go. Of course his vision was still a little blurry and he had to spare his eyes for a while, but as long as the view was going to be normal again he was satisfied.

"Well, I will go to.." The older man wanted already to go out to tell Greg the new news, but he got stopped by his hand. He looked questioningly at the curly head, but this had already looked away. So John just sighed and went back closer to the bed.

"Would you like to push your face into my ugly sweater again?"

"Yes." Replied the other quietly, wrapping his arms around him. Sighing but also happy, the older one stroked through the curls. He still had enough time to show as revenge his cold shoulder to his husband, if this was out of her and felt better again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is fiction in the fanfiction. If this happens normally, one remains blind. But I couldn't do this to Sherlock. Also because there should still three stories come and blindness wouldn't make them better.


End file.
